The Wonder Spot
by sammy-emma
Summary: AU- Going back to school sound's so easy, what with friends like hers it should be easy. Tris is entering the new school year 16 years old, and her interesting summer away attracts attention she's not sure she wanted- Does she need protecting, or is she going to prove her worth. M for lemons, language- this is a pretty bad description just give it a god please
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, long time since I've done this- probs a little rusty but here we go. I currently lack a plan but I have a feeling I know where this is going to go- so bare with me, I hope you like this chapter and if so I shall try to get another one out soon. However- there always is a However right... I am currently finishing my Dissertation at uni so once that is out the way I'm all yours ;) **

**Obv I don't own characters ect ect- Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1- Moving on

I stand in front of my mirror, my eyes examining my reflection. My hair is tangled and a blond mess around my face, my frame small everything looks like sharp edges.

At the ripe old age of sixteen I'm now aware that my body has finally began to look more womanly, my hips have more shape and my chest has gone up a whole cup size over the summer.

I smile taking in my face, light freckles run across the bridge of my nose. I lift my hand to rub some sleep from my eye, my gaze moving over to the photo frame clipped to the mirror.

My mother's face is smiling back at me, a smile that pulls a small pang of pain in my chest 'I miss you mum' I whisper, before jumping at the creak of bed springs behind me

I look over as Christina spreads out into a star fish over my bed, again making me smile.

A small tap on my door frame pulls me out of my thoughts; I sneak over avoiding the floor boards that creak and pull the door open slowly.

Caleb stands there; his back ridged watching me before turning away and walking down the hallway.

Slipping out my room and following as quietly as I can we descend the stairs, not saying a single word to each other before making our way to the kitchen and out the back door.

We both look up at the tree smiling, it's the only eyesore in the garden. It's massive and placed awkwardly to the left side of the garden, the sun is only just starting to rise as we continue in silence

'Anything new to say this year' Caleb comments as we reach the tree

'No, you?' I turn and look at him, his brow furrows in deep thought

'Tris, I leave for college in a week. Aren't you a little bit frightened?'

I contemplate this for a second, Caleb has been there for me the past six years and now he's going, leaving me with aunt Cathy

'No, this is what they would have wanted Caleb. A life for us- you are living that dream, why should that scare me?'

His only response is to shrug his shoulder, before pulling two strands of ribbon out of his back pocket handing the red one to me

I smiled before pulling myself up onto the familiar branch, Caleb steps away letting me have this moment

'Hey mum, hey dad. Six years today- it's not as hard anymore, I still miss you, I still love you' I say wrapping the ribbon around the branch, next to the other twelve.

You can only see the ribbon's when in the tree, and every year since we lost them me and Caleb place a new one each- finding a connection to our parents, never truly letting them go.

I smile at the ribbons all lined up, touching the trunk of the tree before dropping to the ground

'I'll leave you to it, I need to get ready for school' I smile walking away from Caleb wiping a single tear from my cheek.

I slip back inside, making my way to the bathroom and begin the process of getting ready for school.

While in my opinion this should not be a process, showering and getting dressed is simple enough

But when you have a best friend who insists on adding hair curling, make up and trying on at least five outfits it become a little tedious.

I sit crossed legged on my bed as I watch Chris run around pulling out different items of clothing and holding them up before changing her mind.

Sighing I just grabbed the first black top I find and pull in, smoothing it out I lift my hands up for Chris to examine

'Nice choice' Chris responds before turning back to the last few strands of hair that are uncurled

I step around her to look in the mirror, I had pulled out a black peplum styled top which helped add a little shape to my straight figure, smiling I grab the brush and begin to attempt to make the nest on my head acceptable.

…

'How the hell do you eat so god dam much?' I Laugh as Chris turns around, mouth half wrapped around a burger- yes it is 9am and yes she is eating a burger.

'FOOOK Yu' I hear from her bulging mouth as she pulls the car into park outside the school

Laughing I lean over the back seat to grab my school bag.

Another day in the plain old life of Trip Prior, sighing I climb out of car

Apart from it wasn't that easy, as I wall pushing the door open it crashed into the door of the car next to us

'Ah fuck' I say closing the door quickly and proceeding to climb over the gear stick and out of Christina's door

'Nice one' she says shaking her head as I fall face first out of the car.

Jumping up I turn around to apologise

'Oh thank fuck, Uriah sorry' I say relaxing slightly to find Uriah stood on the opposite side of the car

'I'll let you off this time…. Next time though' He points his finger but smiles at the same time

'Oi fuck face you going to move so I can at least get out of the car?' Zeke, pushes Uriah out of the way and exits the back seat of the car.

I tilt my head slightly in confusion, the two brothers always drive together, but if Uriah was in the passenger seat and Zeke was in the back

'Zeke hurry up' I look up and notice him.

Four

Yes his name is a number, and I have no idea how I didn't notice him right away

'Later' Zeke shouts waving over his shoulder as he makes his way over to Four

'I didn't think it was possible' Chris states standing next to me, walking in step next to each other towards the entrance

'What?' I rip my eyes always from Four

'That he could get any better looking, like seriously it should be a sin- just saying' Looking over at me she shrugs reaching our lockers

I turn my eyes back to Four, stood maybe 10 feet away talking.

His hair was pushed back messily, a small amount of stubble clung onto his cheeks, his jaw strong and angular. I could just see the flash of blue from his eyes from here.

It was true over the summer he has achieved next level stunning

'Hello- right you're back with us, see you at dinner okay ?' I turn my attention back to Chris

'Yer right see you then' Smiling I pull out my English book and head to my first class of the day.

..

The first day back passes without incident, catching up and heading to class all the fun of being back in school

The final bell rings and I find Chris stood in front of my locker- basketball uniform on

'So I made the team… bad news for you, I've got practice now' She smiles sheepishly

'Don't worry about it, walking is meant to be good for you right' I smiled giving her a quick hug before leaving

The sky now over cast, and I regret not picking up a jacket when leaving the house this morning

Making my life even worse my Ipod was dead.

Half way home I notice a car trailing behind me only around 5 feet away, I glance over my shoulder and notice Uriah.

He smiles and drives next to me

'Would a beautiful lady like a lift?' He winks leaving over Zeke to talk to me

'Thanks, but I don't live to far from here- its alright' I smile and begin to walk on

'Ah come on tris, get in- Or we can keep chatting like this… How bad was Mrs Davis's engl-'

'Fine I'll get in' I sigh stopping, that's one of the best and worst things about Uriah was his persuasive skills

Zeke climbs out of the passenger seat and lifts up his seat for me to get in

'Thanks' I smile before sliding into the back seat

Okay sliding was optimistic, I tripped over the small step and nearly went sprawling into the back.

My hands finding something hard and not the soft leather

I look up at Four.

When the fuck did he get in, he grabs my wrists and lifts them from his chest and lets them go as I sit down like a normal composed Human being.

'So, first day back- how you liking it' Uriah askes over his shoulder as he drives in the direction of my house

'Alright I guess' I say in a small voice, being this close in proximity as Four is strange and makes me a little uncomfortable

'Oh where were you this summer anyway pip squeak?' Zeke aske's turning to look at me between the gaps in the head rest.

I smile, blushing a little bit.

Summer camp that's where I was this year, one of the first and only times I went

But with the thought of Caleb leaving me I wanted to learn to protect myself, so I went to a military summer camp

'Oh I went to camp this year' I say looking out the window

'Don't you think you're a bit old to be going to camp' I look to my right and Notice Four looking at me

'No' I simply say back, holding his gaze

It hardens as he notices I'm not looking away

'Here' Uriah shouts pulling up in my drive way

'Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it' I amble out of the car as easy as I could

'See you tomorrow' I say waving behind me as I walk the steps towards my front door.

Day one complete without any major issues- success

* * *

**Okay reviews very welcome **

**thank you for reading- I hope you stick around for more**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	2. Pursuit

Hi again,

Dissertation Done ! and I have a week or two to myself before exams- so my current plan is to write the whole thing and upload once or twice a day

Fingers crossed anyway

Enjoy chapter two

* * *

Pursuit.

The sky is pitch black and the beeping on my phone has lasted the past five minutes, flipping it over I press the snooze button once again.

I sigh in frustration as I enter my house, at camp I had raised my time of running ten miles down by sixty minutes not I can barely make my old time.

I swig the last of the water in my sport bottle before wiping a bead of sweat from my face.

I need to do something to step everything up.

A sound from the kitchen freezes me in my spot, its half 5 in the morning no one should be up at this time, let alone in the kitchen

I creep slowly towards the entrance, my back tense and ridged

Just as I reach the archway a shadow moved right in front of me

I jump back in a delayed response, which is when I realise aunt Cathy is stood there

Well more not standing but screaming at the top of her lungs dropping the sandwich she was holding all over the floor

'TRIS- WHAT THE HELL' She shouts, lifting her arm up to turn the hallways light on.

She is still wearing her scrubs from the hospital, and now it clicks.

She had the late shift last night

'I….I..er… went for a run' I say sheepishly looking at the blob of sauce dripping down the door frame

'Tris it's half five in the morning' She says eye running over me trying to check if I had actually being running and not up to anything else

'It helps wake me up- sorry for scaring you' I say bending to pick up the mess that now covers the floor

'I don't want you going out at times like this- you can always run at normal times you know' She sighs stepping into the kitchen to grab a sponge to wipe up the buttery mess

'Noted' I say before heading up the stairs, I can hear Cathy sighing behind me

Me and Caleb were a surprise to her, she never thought that she would get lumbered with us

But after the accident we lack any other close family, Cathy was my mum's cousin

And in turn now our legal guardian. I have to hand it to her she was the only family that we knew, just not well enough to accept when she moved in and took over our parents room

Its impressive that she was able to keep the pair of us under control, or the fact that she never shipped us off to a foster home.

That first year was hell for everyone involved. Caleb locked himself away in his room or always had his head stuck in a book never acknowledging the world around him

Or how lonely the whole thing made me, I lost nearly everything that was important to me and at the time my brother wouldn't even look me in the eye

I know now that was because my eyes remind him to much of our mothers, and forgiveness has been given

And once I accepted that Cathy wasn't going anywhere things got easier for everyone, she was there for me when I cried when I needed a mother's hand

She will never replace the role that my mum played in my life but she has helped me accept the person that I can become from the lessons that I had already achieved.

Shaking off the thoughts of the past I climb into the shower and get ready for the day

…

'Get in loser we're going shopping' Chris shouts out the window as I run down the steps to the car

Chris laughs as I climb in and throw my bag over the back seat

'So how was basketball?' I ask pushing away the lipstick she holds out for me

Sighing the goes on to explain her first day's training

'Get home okay then' Walking down the halls of school towards her locker

I currently have everything I need, Gym being first period

'Yer, Uriah pulled up next to me and gave me a lift most of the way' Chris stops half way of getting things out of her locker

'Was Four there' She stares at me contently

'Yes' I say my eyes glancing down the hall

My gaze lands on Will, smiling I fleet off before she gets the chance to ask more questions

'Hey, how was your summer?' Will askes pulling me into a hug before passing me over to Al

'It was fun, yours?' I smile up at them, chris slides in next to me smiling

'Anyway guys I've got to run off' I wave heading towards the sports hall

'Oh tris- I did mean it about going shopping after school!' Chris shouts after me

I can't help but groan a little, I like shopping as much as the next girl- but not as much as Chris loves shopping.

…

Stepping into the sports hall I come to the realisation that one- I'm early two- I've walked into the lads gym class and finally number 3- the great and horrible Molly is hear before me.

Stepping to the other side of the room I slip to the floor and just wait for the class to begin. I need to push myself harder I can't feel the burn of my muscles any more

'Sup Munchkin- need a ride home tonight' I look up to a heavily sweaty Zeke stood over me

Pushing of from the floor I very graciously dive away from his hug

'No, should be good think Chris is taking me shopping' I reply laughing as he gives up his attempt to hug me

'Well make sure you pick up a nice dress- Because this year you are coming to the one… the only… Pedrad house party' He grips me by the shoulders this time and shakes me

'You definitely going to come this time?'

'I'll try' I smile sheepishly, it's not that I don't like to party a small part of me just fears how drunk me would be

'No trying pip squeak you're are coming- even if I have to pick you up' By the end Zeke is shouting as he moves closer to the door and into the huddle of girls trying to get into the room

Turns out its cross country today- times to actually push myself this time round

….

'OOOOOOooow what about this?' Chris holds up yet another dress

'Pretty' I put on my smile once again, my face hurting now.

'Come on Tris- find something.' She crosses her arms and stairs at me

Huffing I walk across the shop looking at all the racks of colour coordinated clothing

And then I see it

No not a dress

A martial arts studio

It would be perfect, I've done a lot of training from camp and keeping up my fitness but martial arts is something I'm not trained in yet

It's perfect

This time my smile is genuine

'Find something' Chris says coming up behind me

My eyes roam around quickly and land on the first black item they find

'This' I say pulling it off the rack and holding it up

'Well…Risky- I love it' Chris grabs it from my hand before I can even look at the garment myself

'Hey, you mind paying I'm just going to run the toilet' I say handing the cash over to Chris and rushing out the shop

I look back to make sure she's not watching where I'm really going and enter the Martial arts studio

Stood behind the main desk is a tall thick man

Tattoo's and pricings every where

'Can I help you' His voice is gruff as he continues to flick through a paper without looking up

'Erm, yes I'd like to sign up to some classes please.' Now he looks up eyes me

'Think you're in the wrong place stiff.' Before turning back to his paper

'No right place- I want to sign up' I say this time with more force

I watch his jaw clench as he looks back up at me

Without saying another thing he hands me a form to fill out.

I'm just about to start filling the form out when I notice Chris leave the shop, stuffing the form in my bag I begin to follow her out

'Ha, what a Joke' I turn back a split second of leaving the shop, a second figure has joined dick face

Before I get the chance to figure out why they look familiar Chris notices me and begins to wave

* * *

Hope you enjoyed

Review if you feel like it ;)

xoxo

Sammy


	3. The Party

Hi again,

Looks like I'm on a role today- chapter three below :D

And thank you to everyone that reviewed 3

* * *

The Party

I can't believe I picked this…. This… dress up

It's short, and has mesh on it with a tight waste line

'You look fab' Chris says walking into my room

Hair smooth and straight a black leather jacket over a skater dress with black boots

Nice simple and very Chris

But every time I look in the mirror at myself my body doesn't look like mine

My hips look wide and my chest looks- well like a normal 16 year olds

I smile pulling my hair out of the bun and letting my hair fall in loose waves around my shoulders

Chris has applied make up expertly to my face a little eye liner and gold colouring and I have to admit I felt pretty

The dress was something I would never had picked up if I was paying attention

But for once I am happy for being distracted because this dress is perfect

'So happy you are finally going to make an appearance at one of these parties' Chris smiles placing my phone in her bag and grabbing my front door keys from the bed side table before exiting the room.

'Caleb' I shout turning one last time in the mirror

'Wha- Tris what are you wearing' Caleb says in the doorway

I turn to the look of disgust on his face, it is removed quite quickly but I still feel a stab of pain by his reaction

'I'm going out, I'll be back before curfew just don't put the latch on okay' I step around him, not waiting for a response

That is Caleb's biggest flaw, his judgement

Nothing I can do will be accepted in his eyes, weather it was something I believed our mother would have been proud of he will always judge me.

And most of the time it really pisses me off

I grab my convers from the bottom of the stairs and to the curb where Chris is waiting

'So sour puss- what's with the face….. Wait let me guess- Judgemental brother'

I just close the door and ignore her comment

The drive only takes five minutes and as we get closer and closer to the Pedrad house we can hear the booming music.

Pulling up and parking not far from the house I smile to myself before following Chris across the road

Chris stops in front of me before we reach the garden, her eye's glittering and a nervous smile

'So….. Drink?' She pulls a small hip flask from inside her bag and shakes it in front of my face

I smile back and take the bottle from her, one big swig and I know instantly it was a bad idea

'Vodka really' I say handing it back

Smiling she takes another swig before heading into the party

The music to loud to even speak over we work our way around the living room waving and saying hi to the people we know.

The kitchen was quieter, the music not playing here

We catch will and Al in the corner and work our way over

No sign of the host so far

Al hands me a drink and smiles

Returning the smile I begin to take a sip

Big mistake

In seconds the chat has begun

'We like to drink with Tris, because Tris is our mate- and when we drink with Tris she gets it down in 8…7…'

It started with just Chris and the boys but next the whole room is chanting

I sigh into the cup and down the contents in the time limit I have been given

Its only once I place the now empty cup down that I taste the burn of alcohol run down my throat

I hold back on the gag but refuse the next cup that was handed to me

Laughing I look up and my eyes connect with Fours

He is stood across the room in a group, cup in hand

His eyes move past mine and around the rest of the room, I feel a blush move over my cheeks at thinking he would stop and look at me

Doesn't matter how much make up on I have or cute the dress, I'm still plain

I wave to Chris before heading towards the back door, needing some fresh air from the heat in the kitchen and the noise

Stepping into the garden all I can hear from the party is the bass of the music

The garden empty and cold against my warm skin

'Tris?' I look to the left pushing off from the wall Zeke is stood, a half smoked cigarette hanging out of his mouth

'Sup' I smile walking over to him, wrapping my arms around my chest from the wind that has just picked up

'Didn't think you would make it' He smiles pulling me into a one armed hug

'Having fun?' He aske's as I pull away

'So far, yer- its pretty packed in there though' I say glancing back at the kitchen window as a loud bust of laugher falls out

'Want to know a secret?' Zeke says walking away into the dark garden

'Sure' I smile and follow him towards a small shed

'Get overwhelmed at all- or just need a nap, these parties sometimes don't end till day break make your way over here, have a break and chill'

I look around him to the garage styled shed which held a couple of couches and magazines and an old discarded drum kit

I can't help but smile as we walk back to the party

Zeke flicking the bud onto the floor and walks in arms out stretched in the arms of a girl before re-joining the group that Four is still stood with

Our eyes connect one more time, however this time I look away and walk to Christina's side

Half hour later I leave everyone at a table playing beer pong

Once again exiting the back door, only this time heading straight for the shed

Slipping past the door I sit down on the closet seat and relax into it

It's the small moments of quite I love

Knowing all my friends are happy, I smile to myself

Feeling tired from the extra running I have been doing to keep my form up

The door bangs open, Jumping up a small scream leaves my mouth

I step back and knock something over

An overhead light comes on

Standing in front of me is Zeke, the same girl as before holding onto his arm

And Four with a girl clinging to the fingers on his left hand

'I….I…..Sorry' I say blushing so hard my face must be glowing

Zeke laughs before stepping around me

I slip past all of them and leave through the door they have just entered

Before I can make it to the back door a hand wraps around my arm

'What do you think you are doing?'

I turn to see four staring down at me

'Zeke said I could go and sit in there if I wanted to' My voice comes out sounding feeble, and my answer sounds pathetic

'I didn't mean in there- I meant here' His voice is hard and his blue eyes never leave mine

The anger from Caleb's disapproval before comes back up

I harden my eyes and pull my arm out of his grasp, he lets go easy

'Whatever the fuck I want- I was invited' I answer shocked by how hard my voice sounded in the first place

As I walk away I can't help but whisper under my breath

'Dickhead'

It doesn't matter how attractive four might be, he is god dam unapproachable

I work my way around the kitchen grabbing a drink and draining the cup before grabbing a fresh one

Needing the feel of something warm to calm me down

Finding the others in the den still playing beer pong, I grab a ball and join Chris's side and it's pretty clear she is doing very badly at this game

…

In two hours I didn't think I could get this drunk

But walking the ten minuet walk to my house is proving to be very hear

'Hey….hey- where did you disappear to before' Chris shouts back as she carries on further down the road trying to avoid all the cracks in the pavement and laughing to herself when she stood on one

'The shed, Zeke has a shed' I say my voice coming out slurred and I laugh a little copying the same game that Chris was doing

'I saw Four- had his hands all over you' She stops and pretends to be kissing herself

'Oh fuck off' I say swinging my arm to hit her

I miss, only because she moved, and seconds later I am aware that we are both laying on my front lawn

The world spinning ever so slightly

'What ?' I look over at Chris

'He's a dick. I went and sat down for a second and he asked what I was even doing there' I reply trying to figure out how to get up of the floor and into my house

'Humm…. That does sound like a dickish thing to do'

Another twenty minutes pass before we make it into my bedroom, stripping of the dress and pulling on a baggy t-shirt I climb into bed, the world still spinning a little

The bed is jolted as Chris gets in, she presses a cold water bottle to my face

'Drink, all of it now' I up cap the top and begin to drink

It was cold and amazing, I hadn't noticed how thirsty I was

I finished the bottle and throw it across the floor and role over

'Plus he was with a girl' I say as I hit that one comfortable spot on the bed

'Who' Chris replies through mid-yawn

'Four' I whisper before closing my eyes and being pulled into a drunken sleep

* * *

Ah, so chapter four should be out later tonight or tomorrow

(Well chapter four should have a lot of... four)

Thanks again for reviewing- more reviews would be great, lets me know that people are reading :p

XOXO

Sammy


	4. The Spot

Hello again,

As I said before chapter Four gets to be special, its longer and... well I will let you read and decide

x

Sammy

* * *

The spot.

I run to my first martial arts class, still feeling the strain of the hangover from the night before last

I have never woken up and felt so vile in all my life, I can't help but gag just at the thought of it. But thankfully I have today to shake off the last of that feeling

I enter the shopping centre and make my way to the studio's entrance, bag of normal clothes over my shoulder

Wearing typical gym clothes I enter the shop, digging through my bag to find the form and my payment for the next ten sessions.

I lift the form up and place it on the reception desk in front of-

Four

Four is stood right there

'Really?' He says again, I want to grunt in frustration

First he question's my appearance at a party and now here- what do I look like some weak little girl

Well in truth I must- especially with this sports bra must look like I have no chest at all

'Yes' I say, a little tersely

Four tilts his head just slightly to the side, before entering the details into the computer

'Room two' He says handing me a locker key

I try my best to walk away without looking back, but just at the corner I look back

And he's looking back

I blush and hurry down the corridor and enter the room he indicated

Dropping my bag down I walk towards the middle of the room, there only space left

Sitting down I mimic the sitting position of the people around me

And closing my eyes we settle into the mode of meditation

Apparently this is a huge part of martial arts- to get in the zone, help with focus and control

After five minutes we begin the warm up

Again something that I find easy to do

Running, easy

Stretching easy

Push ups- not my strongest point

By the end of the warm up I had just started to sweat

Feeling the usual burn of my muscles and I begin to smile

Well that is until everyone starts throwing out some kicks

Kicks I don't even think my body will let me do

I quickly click on to the fact that there is a rhythm and a pattern to the moves and try to keep up

Soon it becomes very clear that I lack the ability or skill as the people around

And that's when it clicked

That bastard

The form I filled out I hadn't filled out the beginners form, being placed in a higher skill set class

Sighing I tried harder, and soon enough I was just about catching up with each kick, not as poised as everyone else but I was just happy I was keeping up

Well that was until we start sparing

Every hit I was down, weather I blocked like everyone else

I hit the floor that often I'm pretty sure my arse if bruised

And during the last ten minutes my latest partner kicked me and I took it straight to the chin- biting my lip I spent the last five minutes watching everyone else while I wiped away the blood from my mouth.

By the end I am basically limping out of the room, my body hurting in places I never knew could hurt and I could feel the bruising coming on

I take my time showering and getting dressed, feeling just a little humiliated I step out and make my way to the door

'Tris?' Just as I had pushed the door half way open Four calls from the desk

'Yes?' I step away to let someone in and move a little closer to the desk

'Here' He hands me a pink form

I look at the top and realise he is handing me the lower class form

I clench my jaw and pass the paper back to him

'No thanks' as I turn to walk away I hear him say under his breath

'Idiot'

Just as I exit the shop I turn and flip him of, and I swear I see the corners of his mouth turn up slightly before he is out of sight

I had originally decide to run home- not after that

And I have another session on Monday

Kill me now

…

'Where are you going?'

I glance up to notice Caleb stood in my doorway, book held between two fingers

I finish lacing up my hiking boots and stand up before answering

'Going for a walk' Pulling the back pack on I go to leave the room only he doesn't move

'You going to the spot?' he aske's eyeing up my bag and the bottle of water now in my hand

'I might be' I avoid his eye contact

The spot was where we went on picnics with mum and dad

A place I go to for freedom, but also a place Caleb hates and resents now because it reminds him of what we lost

It reminds me of what we had

I shrug past him and down the stairs

Caleb has been more and more distant as he is getting ready to leave for college in the next week or two

I sigh putting my headphones in and begin the long walk to the dirt path that leads to the spot

I control my breathing, feeling a slight hitch on the deeper breaths and feel a bruise on my rib cage

Martial arts sounded like a great idea when I first noticed the studio

Now since I've been placed in the advanced class I don't think so much.

I would normally of just gone for a lower class and built myself up, but it was just the look on Fours face when I left the class

I have to prove him wrong

I will get better .

I stop half way around the path, deep in trees now taking a big swig of my water I look around remembering all the times I have run up this path trying to get there before Caleb

Out of breath and so red in the face I never thought I would cool down

I smiled to myself before starting back up, taking the harder un walked route, digging my heels in to the soil for traction as I walk up the steeper incline

Twenty minutes of this and a loss of 10% of my battery life I can see the opening in the trees and can't help but walk a little faster

A smile burst from my lips and I run, at full speed.

Feeling my knees give out on occasion

I reach the top in seconds, feeling the full rays of the sun on my face

I drop to the floor taking off my back pack and use it as a pillow, the area is empty and looks untouched for years

The grass over growing and daisy's springing up everywhere

I pull the headphones out and listen to my music on louds, shrugging off my jacket and using my bobble I pull my hair up and dash off around the field collecting as many daisies' as I could find

A few minutes of this I return to my spot and begin to make a daisy chain

I do this for so long I feel my fingers begin to cramp

I walk to the line of trees on the far side and string the chain across them smiling when I have been able to stretch it across three trees

I sit in silence for a while listening to the birds and crickets do their thing, before finally standing, unlacing my shoes I begin to go through the moves of that I watched and tried to achieve today at martial arts

Taking the moves slowly I let my body move through the motions, after a while of this I picked up speed trying to keep the same balance and movement

It was hard because I body wasn't used to the movements and slightly strained muscles disagreed with the movement

And that's when the sun hits its peek moment

Just falling behind the trees lighting up the forest on the far side

I lay back down and smile watching the light bounce of the leaves

Some days you just need the tranquillity of your own space, to remind you of how strong you really are

….

I jolt awake

My skin covered in Goosebumps and my toes ice cold

I look around, I must have fallen asleep in the spot

Then I hear the laughing, the crushing of a can

I reach down, pulling on my hiking boot and lacing them up

Then I see the flickering through the trees, the same spot where the sun falls down

Laughter follows, as I stand up a group of boys- a little older than me step into the clearing

I grab my back pack and begin to walk the way I know

'Hey!' I hear behind me, split between turning around or just carrying on

I hear them mutter behind me

'Ignorant bitch' Is what I hear next but I'm not worried I'm close to the walk way not and out of there sight

'Hey beautiful' someone steps from behind the tree on my left

I can't help but jump, instincts never change

'Want to join the party?' He smiles, as his eyes move over me

Like come on, I'm in hiking gear covered in cold day old sweat and I'm pretty sure my hair is doing that strange thing it does once I've been asleep

I an not in any state to join the party

But then I smell the whiskey on his breath

'No, I'm good thanks' I mean for it to come out more forceful and secure

But it sounds weak and feeble

I walk a little further, till his fingers wrap tightly around my upper arm

Squeezing, making me wince in pain

'Come on- it'll be fun'

From the smile on his face I know this is going to be a lot less than fun for me

I pull my fingers in and aim for his nose the palm of my hand

A small crunch and something wet splatters my face slightly

The seconds his fingers loosen around my arm I run

I have walked this path for years I should be able to make it without falling

And if they follow I doubt they will be as lucky

Then I hear there footsteps following behind me

Flashlights bobbing on the ground, not to close to me but a little to close for comfort

My heart begins to go crazy fast as I push my legs harder

Fear now coursing through me

I trained for three months at basically an army boot camp, yet the second fear strikes I freak out

I hadn't noticed just how far I had gotten; the fear had pushed out my sense of direction

One second I was on a inclined patch of grass

The next my shoes were hitting the hard gravel of a road and my knees nearly give out

That is till some headlights flash past me, swerving away from me to the other side of the road before coming to a stop

That's when my knees give out

Shaking under me on the floor I look up

Not recognising the car, my heart still beating in over drive

What if one of them had a car, and come to cut me off

Then I hear it

'Tris?' I climb up, squint a little bit

But even though I don't know Four that well

I know it is him

Just then the flash lights come to the base of the slope

I force myself into one last run

Diving over the hood of the car and straight into the passenger seat

'Drive. Drive- god dammit Drive!' I say pulling the door closed as quickly as I could

Watching the group of lads step out of the trees

Four doesn't hesitate and puts the car back into drive

We sit in silence for god knows how long

My heart still racing so fast it's all I can hear in my ears

I feel high on the adrenalin now being pumped through my veins because of fear

Four pulls into a fast food parking lot, making sure it was under a street light

I feel his thumb and index finger grasp my chin lightly pulling me to face him

His fingers are burning hot against my face

For a split second when I look at him I see concern, but it is wiped away instantly and replaced with anger

Well shit

'Is that your blood?' His voice comes out ice cold

His thumb lifts up to rib my cheek

I can't help but feel a little confused, then it click

The nose, the splatter

I reluctantly pull away from his touch

The burning feeling turned to good old warmth in seconds, I hadn't realised how cold I was

I pull down the little mirror and inspect my face, small droplets of blood covered it

I notice on small scratch that is mine, but it doesn't seem to be bleeding

'No, I broke some guys nose- it kind of bled on me' I say placing the mirror back and turning back to look at him

Four is quite in many sense's to judge what he is thinking- you have to figure out his facial expression

And this time I think a see a little shock and a little pride

Before its wiped away with annoyance

His hand shoots out and grabs my knee, not tightly

But the shock of it makes me gasp a little

I look back up and his eyes are trained on me, he takes a slow breath

'Your legs are shaking because of the adrenalin running through you, I'll be right back'

And he climbs out the car

Before this my heart was calming down

That one touch and look had my heart pounding again

I felt such an urge to kiss him

But he's a dick

I can't help but feel confused; in my mind I mentally decipher his face

And then it clicks

Physical attraction

I just want to get that boy to bed

I smile slightly at my own thoughts

Of course I want to sleep with him, that one touch had me quivering

Just normal-

Shit the door opened

Four steps back into the car, take away bag in hand and a small collection of hand wipes

'Come here' I turn in my seat just as he does

Yep the colour of his eyes is captivating, but the more I look at him the more I want to kiss him

Then something cold brushed again my skin

He's beginning to clean the blood off with a hand wipe

'Are you blushing?' My eyes move back to his

'No' defensively I reply, only making me turn a deeper red

I feel his thumb move over my lip, pulling the bottom from between me teeth

'If you keep biting it it's going to bleed' And then he is done with the last wipe, throwing it in the back he hands me a greasy carton

'I'm okay thanks' Sitting back in my seat

Simply because if I staid leant over like that I might just pull the neckline of his shirt away from his neck- just to see what's under there

Dam what the fuck has gotten into me

'Eat it, your body needs food- with the stress and fear you need to eat something'

Unwillingly I take the box, open and eat a fry

And oh my god he was right

Four reaches over and grabs a couple himself before driving away

I'm embarrassed to say I demolished that cheese burger, like I had never even seen one before

'Here you go' I look up again

We are now parked outside my house

'What time is it?' I ask, not realising how long I had been out

'1 in the morning' I sigh praying to god everyone is asleep

'How come you were out?' I ask the curiosity and want to not leave yet getting the better of me

'To drive' Simple and to the point

Looks like this conversation is dead

'Well thank you for your help tonight' I smile, looking up one last time and catching his eyes before exiting and making my way inside

Just a physical attract crush

Harmless

But then in perspective of my lack of male contact, physical attraction should not be my first feeling

I lay in bed, up for hours thinking about it

Is he attractive: Yes

Is he a dick: I thought so

But to still my constantly over working brain logic sets in

Yes it appears I do like him- against my better judgement

But he can't like me the same way I like him, I'm younger and plain

He's older and as Chris has said it oh so many time- sculpted by the gods

* * *

Pretty pretty please review

Tell me what you think

If you like it or now

Anyway hopefully another chapter tomorrow- till then

xoxo Sammy


	5. Push past the pain

Hi there,

Another chapter for you

Please read the AN at the end I have something special for you ;)

xoxo

* * *

Push past the pain

Waking up the next day was the worst thing in the world

My body aches all over, my legs wobble as I try to stand on them, and looking in the mirror I notice a drop of blood still in my hair

I text Chris saying I'll make my own way to school

Slinging a towel over my shoulder I make my way towards the bathroom

Stripping of I climb in the shower, putting the speed on slow because of the ache in my shoulders

I get to work scrubbing the dirt and sweat off from yesterday, I can't believe I didn't shower when I got in last night

But then again the events of last night are still blurry in my head, everything felt like it happened in seconds

Four in the car, how close he was and how gentle he was wiping away the splattered blood- my face wasn't hurt but he was just so gentle

On the other hand, earlier in the day he under estimated me in the studio

As this thought leaves my head I push lightly on my bruised hip

If I was going to stand around and complain about the aches my body feels after one class I'm never going to be able to step up my game

I need to work through the pain.

Stepping out the shower I head to my room and get ready slowly, not caring about the time tiredness has already sunk in because of the crazy night and day I had yesterday

I role my shoulders and pull my hair into a high pony, not caring about the wavy mess it was drying into and head out the door

My 'lazy' morning means I missed first class

But for once I don't care

I make it into the hallways as Chris is leaving English

'Morning, you just get in?' Chris begins walking in step next to me

'Yer' Looking away

Today is just one of them days when I'm angry- for no reason

'Oh look at my girl- Will, Al look at her, a normal teenage girl bunking class' She grins as we reach the other and wraps her arm around my shoulders

I blush slightly and exchange hello's with the boys

'You will not believe what I have planned for this weekend' Will starts saying slouching against the wall

'Oh go on then?' Chris pushes him slightly, and the embrace for just a fraction of a second to long

I watch her tanned cheeks go a darker shade

'Dinks, in a real bar' Next minuet he is holding up a fake ID

'That is never going to work' I say examining it closer before letting the other two in for a look

Yes it will, and for once it's a normal name and not to old

But 21 is not anything will looks like

'Tris' I lift my head up and look outside of my huddled group

Four stands just off to the side watching me

'Yes' I ask walking over to him, no idea what he has to say

But again I feel like I have to thank him, and shout at the same time

I'm not weak- granted I needed a lift I can't take on a group of lads

But, I did break one of their noses

That has to count for something

'You dropped this in my car' He holds out my metal canister

'Oh, thanks' I feel my face getting hotter

Four tilts his head slightly to the side, and holds out the canister for me to take

My fingers brush his as I take it from his hand and I blush even more

And without so much as a goodbye he is walking off in the opposite direction

'And what the fuck is going on there?' I look up from the bottle in my hand

'Oh nothing, I just left something in his car'

'You cannot just brush that off, what where you doing in his car, were where you, what time, where did he take you, wh-'

'God Chris calm down- I was out to late, some lads started chasing me. I ran in front of his car and he drove me home- nothing me, we barely even spoke the entire time.'

It was way to optimistic of me to think that that would be all

I have three classes with Chris and in every single one she questioned every detail of my story

This was going to be a long day

….

That last statement could not have been even truer

Will was frustrated that no one was interested in his fake ID any more, and I got dentation for skipping first class

So the only moment of silence that I got was sitting in an empty classroom with three other people that I couldn't even talk to if I wanted to

And to make things worse I was missing my martial arts class

I had already finished all my homework and was planning how to get to the studio in the quickest time possible

Chris still doesn't know I signed up so a lift from her was off the table

The bus would take too long to wait for

I have my Gym stuff with me, so my only real option is to run there

I might still be able to make the last ten minuets

Detention ends and I run right into the girls room

Within five minutes I was out of the building and running towards the studio

Its normally a twenty minuet walk if I put a lot of effort in running I should be able to make it in just under ten if I was hopeful

Every part of my body did not want me to run, everything hurt

But the more my body began to warm up the pain eased into something enjoyable

By the time I reached the studio I was slightly sweaty and warm

But at least I wouldn't need to do a warm up

I push into the class room, only to have everyone turn on me

'Sorry I'm late' I say keeping my head down and moving into place

Only this time the teacher has changed

It was the man from the front desk from the first day stood in the middle of a ring

I can't help but feel a little confused; true I had rushed into this class and hadn't done much research on Martial arts

But having a ring didn't sound right

'Ah newbie- late, you might have paid for this class but being late is not tolerable'

I mutter an apology under my breath, and my dislike of him is growing

What a prick

'Your timing is perfect- face me in the ring'

I look up and his dark eyes are watching mine, I lift my head and square my shoulders

I will not look weak in front of him

I step into the circle, he begins to explain the rules

While martial arts are used mostly ins self-defence we need to know how to use them in that aspect

And that's when I zoned out

My eyes had been moving around my class mates, my eyes lingering on a boy a little older than me I would say, with a black, yellow and purple bruise covering the bridge of his nose and under his eyes

Like someone had broken his nose

Well someone- me that's the same bruising Caleb had when we were little and I pulled in on him

I feel my anger building

Until I feel a fist connect with my jaw and I'm flat on my arse

'That is definitely not how to block an attack' Eric is stood over my

I feel my jaw go numb from where he had hit me

I pull myself up from the floor and stand in the defensive position I had seen

My anger building

The bastard from last night in my class

Getting picked just because I was late

Detention

Getting knocked flat on my arse by a punch to the face

AND

He didn't even offer me a hand to get up- where is common fucking curtesy gone these days

Eric announces that we are switching positions because he will be able to show the correct moves

As I am unqualified to even defend myself

I stand, my anger at boiling point

I am so fed up of people thinking of me as some defenceless girl

And if this is how he wants to play it- he really has underestimated me

I take the stance that I am common with- this isn't about me showing the class how to defend- this is me showing the class how they could be attacked

I trick Eric into thinking I'm going in for a kick and let my fists fly

My knuckles sting as on connects with his eye and the other with his ribs

Before he recovers I lift my leg to kick him back in the chest

However I lift my leg to high and connect with his throat and he hit the ground

'And sometime- those defences don't work when you under estimate your opponent'

I step over him and exit towards the door

'See you tomorrow' I shout as the door is closing

I lean against the wall next to me enjoying the cold brick on my back

I feel the blush all over, my anger edging away to shock

I had learnt them moves but never practiced on another human

'Why is it every time I see you, you are covered in blood' I look to the left and notice Four stood there, covered in a light sheer of sweat

'I might be a vampire for all you know' I sigh and lean back into the wall a little more

I hear a small chuckle from where he is stood and look over again

'This time it looks like you bit your lip just a little too hard?' He asks it as a question

I can't help but feel a little confused

Four has never been the type to chat, his conversations are normally a few words

'No- Eric just aimed a little to perfectly at my jaw' I say, not able to keep the bitterness from my voice

It is silent for a moment and I look over at Four, his facial expression is neutral but he has shut down and gone quiet again

'I told you, you should have begun in a less advanced class'

I turn, looking at him fully now

Looks like my anger really hasn't gone properly yet then

'You don't get to decide what class I'm in- you don't have any right to tell me what I am capable off'

I watch him, not letting him lose eye contact

'You aren't capable- otherwise you wouldn't be walking out of the class bleeding'

'Wrong. I wouldn't be walking out of the class bleeding if that psychopath wasn't in there teaching the wrong class- he fighting isn't skilled or controlled, its aimed to hurt- I was stood in the wrong place, But I can look after myself'

I begin to walk away

'You start in the lower classes to be able to learn the skill before being able to put it into practice with the classes that you are currently signed up for- I'm not saying you are not capable, I am saying you haven't had the correct training yet'

I stay with my back to him, and slowly let me shoulders fall

'I am not dropping the classes; I need to prove that I am not giving up. But I admit I do lack the skill required I just can't afford another class, or have the time for it'

I turn back to look at Four

His eyebrows are pulled in and he looks slightly angry

'I could teach you' He says watching my reaction

'What?'

'Every weekend I go over the basic's moving from step to step, it keeps my skill level up and you wouldn't have to quit the classes

I think this over for a moment

'Really?' Everything would be a lot easier, I'd be able to stay in the same class and bring up my skill level to prove I deserve to be there

'Yes, it's nothing extra to me. Meet me here on Saturday' And with that he walked away

I couldn't help but smile, which then hurt because of my cut lip

I feel someone grab my arm lightly

I turn to Four stood right behind me a damp cloth in his hand

He brushes it lightly against my lip to chin, a streak of blood now covering the cloth in his hand

'Next time I see you- you better not be bleeding.'

And then he really was gone, I smile slightly and make my way home

Craving for a cold shower and the fluffiness of my bed

Thanks to detention I am all out for school work for the night and sleep and crappy TV are all mine

* * *

Okay hope you like

The something special

\- For everyone who reviews to this chapter I will send you a small snippet of the last chapter from Four's point of view

So if you want the extra snippet throw a review my way

;)

Thanks again for reading

xoxo

Sammy


	6. The Date

Hi again,

Another chapter for you, another snippet of this chapter in Four POV for the reviewers ;), thanks again to everyone for reviewing on the last chapter

xoxo

* * *

The Date

The weekend was looming near and I was begging to get back into martial arts

It was becoming an obsession

I practiced every night in my room- I'm pretty sure I have the key stances down now, and in classes my sucking is getting a little minimal

However I've now been cast out of group combat simple because I'm a hazard to myself- and Eric is a prick

'So, tonight?' I snap out of my head and notice will stood next to me

'Tonight, pretty sure it's a Friday night tonight' I smile and wink at him placing my last few books in my locker

Since Chris has Basketball and I don't have class tonight, my current plans where just to run around the track till Chris was done

'Whoa Tris you are so with the times, I was wondering if you girls had decided what film you wanted to watch' Will laughs a little at the end

And I see the nervous blush on his cheeks

Time to tread carefully

I am not aware of any events this evening, I can't help but groan a little

'Well, I'm not sure yet will see if Chris has decided what to watch on our…..' I leave the word hanging

Because if Chris was going out with Will- and I was somewhere in the sentence its probs just a hang out

'Date' Will finishes for me , and looks a little confused

'Yer, yer date- right, I'll go find out from Chris what were are going to watch and I'll send you a message' I force a smile while inside I just groan

I don't want to go on a date

I want to stand in my room on one foot to see how long I can do that

Not go on a date

I sling my gym clothes over by back- I do not want to go running especially if I have a 'date'

I reach the court as Chris is doing her thing

It takes her three minutes to notice me, but when she does she knows I know

Best part about her reaction, her taking a ball to the face for being distracted

She still has a solid forty minuets of training so fuck it I'm still going for a run.

The air cool now as I run around the deserted field, I love the burn of the cold air as it fills my lungs

I'm half way around another lap when I notice someone watching me

Focusing hard I see Four stood in the parking lot, I begin to make my way towards him

Until I hear Chris shout my name, and Zeke full pelt run across the parking lot towards Fours car

Him seeing me and me him was all just a coincidence

'I'm sorry' Chris says automatically when we reach each other

'Oh really- what for?' Playing innocent- getting as much guilt out of this girl right this second

'Trissss….. come on- one double date, I think I really like him'

I get more and more confused as we enter her car

Him- please to fucking god- of any religion- mean Will

No way can I go on a double date- with will as my date

Why didn't she just say will?

Okay Tris calm down all will be fine

'Him- will?' I ask turning towards her as she drives in the direction of my house

'God yes, who else?' I sigh, just happy at the fact I don't have to go on a double date with Will as my date

I love the boy- but dam is he annoying at times

'Be ready for 8' She shouts pulling off

Then the dread hits

Double date

Chris with will

Who the fuck is my date

Why did I have to have a date?

Couldn't I just stay at home and practice my balancing

…

I'm ready in time, dressed in tight black pants and a lose navy blue silk shirt

Insisted by aunt Cathy when she became aware that I was going on a date

I let my hair do its own thing, the lose waves remind me of mum's- and she was beautiful

A small amount of make-up and I was ready

Well not ready for who happened to be in the back of the car with Chris and Will

I open the back door and slide in

Al

Yes, sat next to me was Al

When I was 10 Al kissed me at a stupid school dance and I turned him down then

I did not for a second think he still liked me

Or does he?

Has he been dragged into this just like me, so Will and Chris don't feel awkward on their own

That's it, so I relax a little more- less of a double date and more of a group outing

A good old horror was decided upon, and my night began to take a horrific turn

As we pulled up and began to exit the car, Al kindly helps me by helping me out

But then he doesn't let go of my hand

I pull it away and pretend to close the clasp of my bag

I notice Chris watching and I shoot a harsh glare her way, and give her a due she did look a little sheepish

And that was it from that point

Al was treating this like a real date

A real date that not two hours ago I knew I was going on

Less than twenty minutes ago I didn't even know it was Al I was going on this date with

I declined every kind gesture he offered, buying my tickets and so forth

I didn't want him to get the wrong picture- he's my friend and that is all

I run to the toilet just before the film starts and catch up with the others

This thankfully put me on the end seat

However I was still sat next to Al, who no joke

Pulled the arm move, yawn and all

I can't help but cringe away slightly

Twenty minutes into the film, the dreaded happened

The closing of hands in the popcorn box

It gets worse

He began to lace his fingers with mine

Before I have the chance to pull my fingers away a shower of popcorn comes from the other side of the aisle a couple of rows down

We all turn to look, and that's when my stomach dropped

Sat near enough just across is Zeke, Shauna (whose name I learnt from Uriah) and Four next to a stunning blond thing

I feel my heart beat faster, Zeke pulls a face at us and a wink

All I can muster as a response is a nod, which is only returned by Four- who turns right back to the film without a thought

That's when I notice how warm my hand is and Notice it still in Al's

I pull away slightly and grab popcorn

All I can think now is how would I have reacted to the whole thing if it had been Four instead of Al sat next to me

I can't help but let my eyes move over to them again

Zeke clearly came to just kiss, his face suctioned onto Shauna's

My eyes move over to Four, and it looks like he's kissing the girl with him

I unconsciously grind my teeth a little- but then he lifts his head and its clear he was just talking to her

Fuck

I really am beginning to get feelings for him

Well miss Prior you need to get your shit together

You are younger than him

He's going to basically be your teacher

No chance- and you don't want to lose the extra lessons that are free

You have to prove yourself.

After the little pep talk to myself in my head I turn back to the film and forget about Al's arm around my next and just get engrossed into the happenings on screen

After the film, we leave slowly- simply because I was refusing to move

Four and Zeke had to leave before us I didn't want to bump into them right now

'Tris, will you fucking move my bladder is going to explode for fuck sake' Just at that moment Zeke and Four walk past, laughing at Chris's comment I can't help the blush that creeps up my cheeks as my eyes meet Fours

Al's hand is very clearly on the small of my back

Which in turn I can't do anything about

I like Al, he's sweet and a good friend

But the key word right there is friend, he is just my friend

And in turn is the reason I can't talk to him about his hand- I'm going to have to shoot him down again, but I don't want to crush his spirt

He is nice; he just needs to find a girl

That is 100% not me

…

On the drive home Chris drops Al of first

'So Tris…..'

'Stop- now' I say folding my arms and staring at Chris in the rear-view mirror

'Tris'

'A heads up would have been nice- and don't you hide behind the head rest Will. Someone should have informed me that tonight I was going on a date- more than two hours before the date.'

I was getting into the swing of this now

Secondly someone should have informed me I was going on a date with Al, you guys know he had that crush on me- and that I haven't ever thought of him like that- for all you know I could have found my own person to go on a date with- fuck you could have just gone on a good old fashioned date- just the two of you'

Boom- point made before I even got home

'Tris I'm sorry, I-'

'Its fine- next time though, no double dating for me okay- unless I bring my own date' I open the door reaching back to grab my back

'Who is it?' Chris says basically climbing into the back of the car to see my face

'Who is who' I say leaning back out

'Who is it that has captured the elusive Tris Prior's attention'

I can feel my cheeks heating

I was hardly admitting to myself that I like Four

And I was clear on the train that even if I did nothing will ever happen

'No one' I say pulling out of the car and heading home

I hear the winding of a car window and Chris shouting 'Liar, Liar!'

I can't help the small smile that spreads across my lips

This is my pay back to Chris

She drags me on a date with a guy I only see as a friend

And it will eat her up not knowing who I have a crush on

A crush that I need to stomp out

Soon.

* * *

Review for extras ;)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

In Author news today:

So as I stated when I started the story I had a dissertation, now that's all handed in I had my very late Easter holidays to get this far before sadly heading back to finish my final year at university

What this mean- I will try and update as much as I can, but with the impending doom of a 5,000 word essay on the Freudian application of the Oedipus theory on the film Carrie- its safe to say my time is going to be a little tied up

BUT- I promise to update at least once a week, and if I'm late I'll update at least twice- or add snippets from Four's POV

XOXO

Sammy


	7. The Crush

Hi again,

Back to the good old grind of Uni- However because today is the beauty of a Sunday, I plan to type and might even have another chapter for you today

xoxo

Enjoy

* * *

The Crush

I woke up early on the Saturday for a run

No matter how fast or far I ran I still felt a knot of nerves, I make it home covered in sweat and my heart beating a hundred miles an hour

Checking my watch I notice I have beaten my normal time, I smile a little before climbing into the steaming hot shower

Only forcing myself out when Caleb bangs on the door for me to get out

I change into a cleaner set of Gym clothes; tying my hair up in a high pony I check my appearance

Nothing new just normal sport ready me

Time to go train at Fours

My heart races just a little, For fuck sake I need to get over this crush

I take a deep breath and head downstairs to grab a bottle of water before heading out

I make it halfway through the front door before Cathy barrels nearly into me

'Ah Tris, great can you get the last couple of bags from the car' I side step to let her past, without answering her I go to the car and grab the last of the bags and take them in for her

'Where are you off?' Cathy says looking up from taking shopping out of the bags

'Oh I'm just going to go for a run- scope out some gyms maybe' I don't know why I lied, but for some reason I want to keep what me and Four are up to a secret

It's nothing to be embarrassed about, and I doubt she would try and stop me- I just want to keep this to myself

'Have fun, and you can always join my gym if you like' She says smiling

'I'll think about it, see you later' I pick my bottle up from where I dropped it and leave properly this time

I check my phone for the tenth time; Four had text me his address

Thee walk was nice the weather not that cold yet

After around fifteen minutes of walking I am stood outside a detached house, reasonably big with a lovely wrap around porch

Taking a deep breath I make my way to the door

Which is stood open just slightly

I knock lightly, feeling the knot of verves tighten again

Then I hear voices, shouting

Well not fully shouting, but forcefully trying to keep calm

I pull my hand back, scared I had walked into something to personal

'Just try it- you can't control me anymore'

I take a step back as Four steps into sight through the glass in the door

'Tobias ge-'

'We have company' Four says staring right at me

I smile slightly- just a little to forced, and wave

An older man steps into view, his face slightly red when he notices me

'And who is this?' He tries to ask nicely but I can still see the anger behind his eyes

Four steps over to the door and opens it full, and gestures for me to enter

'Marcus, Tris- Tris, Marcus' Four introduces us, I notice how rigidly he is stood and how his eyes keep on the movement of his dad

I feel nervous now

'Hi, nice to meet you' I smile, keeping my arms close to my side watching him

'And you two met?' It was an open question

'Tris takes classes at the studio, I offered some extra classes to help her improve' Simple and to the point

Marcus just nods and walks off into the front room

Four begins to walk towards a doorway just off the hallways

I follow not sure what else to do

And that's when I realise I know his real name

Of course Four was a nickname, but I have never heard his real name before

Tobias

My mind began to race wondering why he preferred his nickname with everyone

I haven't ever heard anyone call him by that name before

I step into the doorway, working its way down into a basement

It was dark, and I try my best not to stumble

However I stupidly thought I had reached the bottom and missed two steps

I slam into Fours back, and he hardly moves for the force of me hitting his back

He grabs my arm to stop me from hitting the floor, and switches a light switch on the wall next to him

Illuminating the whole room

The floor was covered in soft mats, around the edges were a collection of weights and different weight machines

'Erm….. sorry abou-'

'Don't apologise' He says, still not turning around to look at me

He steps into the middle of the room, taking off his shoes and sitting down

I follow suit still not sure what to say or how to act

I feel so on edge

He sits cross legged on the floor, and once again I follow suit

This is when class has started

I slow my breathing keeping in tune with Fours as to not to distract me from trying to get into that tranquil state that everyone mentions

I'm not sure how much time has passed, but Four taps me on the shoulder and I open my eyes

He seems so close

'Ready to start properly then'

I nod and stand, I watch as Four goes through a couple of kicks before following suit

His stance is a little to the side, I watch the way he moves his arms to keep his balance and being to mimic him

I'm mid kick when Four steps in front of me and blocks my kick

However I wasn't very prepared and fall flat on my arse

I glare up at him

'Its all well and good being able to stand properly and kick at the right angle, but if you don't have the force behind it then it is pointless'

He helps me get up, I'm still glaring

'Right kick me' I look at him again, his features are hard and he has a teaching voice on

I don't think I have ever found him more attractive

I swallow, forcing it past the lump that is now forming in my throat

I don't say anything and just swing

Of course he stopped it,

'Again- don't stop till you have the right force'

'How am I meant to know the right force' I say, a little anger in my voice

'Because I will tell you'

His eyes watch mind, not flinching as I kick

I begin moving through the kicks that we have practiced so face, trying to keep my stance and throw as much power I can into the kick

Every time Four knows what kick is coming and stops it before it even gets slightly close to his body

I start to feel frustrated; all I want to do at this point is land just one kick

I start mixing up the kicks

Jumping from high to low, but he can still guess what is coming

His eyes still not leaving mine

And then it happens, I land one on his rib cage

He wasn't expecting it; I see a second of shock on his face as his body twists away from the kick

But he springs straight into action, forcing me into defensive

He moves with skill pushing me further and further backwards on the mat

He kicks constantly balancing on one foot- always stopping just before hitting me

I can't help but react, I hit back at his foot when it is aimed at my head

Knocking his balance and take my advantage heading in for a kick

He grabs my leg and knocks me off balance

I twist so that he has to come down with me

In seconds I am on my back, Four inches away from me

He twisted his body just in time to land next to me and not on top of me

Which I'm a little let down by

I drop that thought right away

We lay there for a few seconds just catching our breath

'What other defence classes have you taken' He says beginning to sit up

I follow suit but not ready to stand yet, my legs are weak and happy for the fact that they don't have to hold my weight any more

'Just basic army training' I say, stretching back out and grabbing my bottle from the edge of the mat and take a big swig

Four watches me for a second

'Joining the army?' He says still watching me

'No, I just wanted challenging- and to not be weak anymore'

Simple and to the point, I don't want to admit that the weakness that I feel will always be there- I'm human and I will die

Just like my parents- but if by training and knowing how to protect myself I can illuminate some of the ways I could die

Stupid but it helps me gain closure

'Tris, what do you need protecting from' His voice comes out soft, his eyes watching my reaction then scanning my body

A small amount of hope is that he was looking to see what he likes

But I've seen that fear before, fear that I was hurt

'Nothing that I can put into words- No one is hurting me, I just want to make sure I can defend myself if I have to' I force a shrug and avoid his eye contact

'Okay, if anyone ever does Tris- tell me' His voice has gained strength

I smile and take another swig from my drink

As I was putting my bottle down Four began to push himself up of the floor- but in that motion he pushes his face inches from mine

And my heart jumps in my chest

Begging him to kiss me, but he doesn't he pulls up

Clears his throat and grabs his own water bottle

I force myself to stand

We head back into training, after an hour of just constantly kicking I feel like I am going to die

Four calls the session to an end which I am so grateful for

'Want to grab something to eat' He says casually

I'm on a high from being able to get better in just one session, and my mouth filter falls away

I push past him up the stairs and jokingly say over my shoulder

'Ooow like a date' I wink slightly over my shoulder at him

I just about catch the scowl on his face as I head back up the stairs laughing slightly at his response

He leads the way into his kitchen and begins to grab the things for a sandwich

I check my watch, not realising just how long I had been training

'Can I take a rain check- family dinner night and I'm already late' I say swinging the bag over my shoulder

'Sure' He says placing the knife down and begins to walk me towards the front door

'Same again next Saturday?' I say once out the door

'Works for me' I can't help but smile

'See you then'

I bound down the steps and head home

Now realising while he might make me feel things I haven't felt before

He makes my heart skip, I want to kiss him

And after falling on the mat I'm starting to think that he's the guy that makes me want to try new things

But as I've said before- it's just a crush

And I actually like being in his company, I like making him frown and on the rare occasion smile

I can make this work

* * *

Hope you enjoyed

The next chapter will be up today- and I can't wait to write it :D so excited to see what you guys think

Review please :D x

xoxo

Sammy


	8. Sunday

Hi again,

On a role today, might type up a couple more chapters so there is a update for you everyday- see how I feel

Enjoy :D

xoxo

* * *

Sunday

Saturday night was on of sleep

And agony

I woke up so much during the night, my legs aching

I woke late on the Sunday, Cathy had already left for Work- twenty four hour shift on Sundays

Giving me the house to myself

Caleb has gone over to stay at a friend's- making a list of things he still need to take to college with him in the next week or so

I smile, stretching out my tired and achy muscles, fumbling around on my bedside table I turn on my stereo- blasting the music as loud as I could

A girl needs motivation to get up

Making my way down stairs in just a baggy T-shirt I make breakfast of champions

In truth a crisp butty and head into the front room to lounge

The day passes slowly, junk T.V, a shower and some school work

Lazy and just how I needed it to be

As the day passes, Chris turns up

Designated girls night- has been for years and isn't about to change

However a main difference this time is that she turns up with a shit tone of stuff

Bags of junk food- always expected

But bags of clothes

'So moving in then?' I say from my reclined position on the couch

' - could have helped ya bitch. No I've been closet cleaning- pick what you want and tomorrow I'll drop the rest of at a charity shop'

Every six months this happens

So the next hour consists of me trying on three black bags of clothes, dancing and just being a mess

Well that is until I try on one of the dresses

Very short- very sexy and showing a lot of leg

'Fuck- Tris what happened to your legs' I look down, only now noticing the bruising that covers my shins

That explains why my legs are really hurting, I stumbled over my words a little bit not sure what to say- or how to lie

'I fell onto my bed- took my shins out on the frame' I shrug taking my eyes off my shins

Chris narrows her eyes- she doesn't believe me but thankfully she is going to drop it

Now the sun has set we curl up on the couch with every blanket and pillow we own, throw on the latest horror and snuggle in with good old ben and jerry

The time is climbing higher and I'm already debating waking Chris up to head up to my room for bed- her light snoring can be heard but only the top of her hair can be seen through the mound of blankets

A small ringing can be heard from somewhere

I squint trying to see the flashing of Chris's phone and locate it on the floor

Throwing the covers off I grab it look back to make sure Chris is still asleep

I notice the caller ID is Will

I answer the phone and leave the room as to not wake her up

'Hey will- Chris is asleep' I say when I enter the kitchen, loving the feeling of the cold tiles on my hot feet

'Trrrriiiisss' I look towards the phone

Will does not sound okay, then I hear the vomiting

Fuck

'Will- will are you okay' I say, my voice stopped being a whisper

'Tris, can you come and get me' Or that's all I could get from what he is saying

'Will where are you?' I walk back into the front room and switch the light on

Chris sits up, a scowl on her face- so angry at my rude wake up

I cover the mouth piece

'Will's on the phones, he's throwing up and asking me to pick him up- well you because it's your phone, do you have any clue where he has gone tonight?' I say putting the phone back to my ear

I can hear him throwing up again, but this time I hear a second voice

Uriah

'Uriah?' I say into the phone, it takes a few seconds for him to answer

'Yes?'

'Where are you two?' I say starting to pace

Chris hasn't had chance to answer me she's too busy trying to pull her jeans on

Throwing her PJ top across the room and grabbing the first on she can find in the pile of clothes on the floor

'Denny's bar- fuck Tris you gonna come party' Uriah laughs down the phone, I grind my teeth

'Stay there- we will be there soon'

I grab Chris's keys and begin to walk towards the door

Fucking idiots, getting drunk on a Sunday

And how the hell did the fake ID's work at all

'Tris- you gonna get dressed first' I look down and notice I was still wearing my PJ and no shoes

I rip my top off and pick up the first things I find on the floor

A pair of black ripped jeans that were a little to snug for my liking, and a black crop top

Throwing on my converse I exit the house, grabbing a jacket before closing the door

I get to the car just as Chris is turning the key

'I know you had no intention of putting them on- but you look fit' Chris says smiling slightly

I can see the fear in her eyes

'He's going to be okay' I smile at her pulling my seat belt on

'Not when I get my fucking hands on him he's not' Chris says looking back at the road

We pull up outside Denny's bar

For a Sunday it is packed, and it only just dawned on us there is no way we are going to get in

We watch the entrance for a few minutes; even try calling the boys to make them come outside and no chance

Then It hits me

'Chris I have a plan- you might not like it, but it's a plan'

Chris looks at me, and nods- she doesn't know the plan yet but she's up for it

I tell her my plan then we start to put it into action

We have noticed that there is only one security guard on the door

Chris talks across the road swaying her hips, her top pulled down and some lipstick found in the glove compartment now gracing her lips

And for a girl who had less time to get ready she looks pretty good

I hop out the car once she has reached the entrance

I push down the back of the mingling crowd close to the door

'Sure you can't let little old me in' Chris bats her eyelashes, and pretends to stumble slightly

Making the Security guard grab for her, giving me the chance to jump through the doorway behind him

I turn once I am fully inside to see Chris, I give her the thumbs up and begin to head into the bar

It is crowded and sweaty and smells like stale beer

I scrunch up my nose and begin to get to work, scanning the crowd and pushing my way through searching for will

However it's not will I find first

Its Zeke and Four, laughing and playing pool on the other side of the bar

I make my way across- not expecting the hollering of the men around me

And that when I notice this place lacks women- there's one or two dotted around but not many

'Whoa baby give me-'

'Fuck off' I snarl pushing him away, a few more shouts

Thankfully this time all I had to do was flip the finger

But by this stage I have Zeke and Fours attention, they watch me make my way over

I reach the table, before I even get chance to ask when Will is Uriah barrels into me

Pulling me into a bear hug

I am to angry, its 2am I am not wearing comfortable clothing

And I just got shouted at by a collection of 30 year old men

This is not a bear hug time

I push him away

'Tris' He says pouting slightly

'Where's will' I say, Uriah just giggles slightly

I groan and turn back to the older two

Thankfully there is a change in song so they should be able to hear me

'Where is will?'

'I hav-' Zeke begins to say, I cut him off with a look

'I didn't ask when you last saw him- or whatever bullshit you were about to sprout- where was he last' I say, Zeke looks a little sheepish

'In the men's room' I begin to walk towards the men's bathroom door

I am not in the mood, I want to get out of this little dank bar right this second

'Tris you can't go in there' I turn to Four who has followed me

'Watch me' I say, pushing the door open and stepping inside

Someone hollers

'Oh fuck off' I say looking towards the stalls

Four has followed me in, and right this second I couldn't care less

'Will' I say, walking across the stalls

A small whimper can be heard from the second to last stall, I push the door and its locked

I turn to Four, who has emptied the men's room for me

'Pass me a coin ' I say holding out my hand

I can tell that he has had a drink or two by the reactions of his face

Most of the time its only little tells that help try and figure out what he is thinking, but this time pure curiosity and confusion cover his face

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a coin

I take it, slotting it into the lock and twisting, unlocking the door

Praying that it is will in there and not someone else

I get the door open and there's will, face on the floor and a trail of sick

I sigh and pull out my phone

'What are you doing?' I flip on the camera and take a photo of will in this state

'If he thinks he can get away with this- he has another thing coming' I bend to help pick him up- but he is mostly passed out

I hope to god he doesn't need to throw up again

Four brushes me aside and grabs will

'Go out the back entrance, it will be easier' I nod and just follow him

I try to text Chris to get us at the back but there is a lack of signal

We push out of a fire exit into a back ally

I send a text to Chris as Four places Will on the floor

'Tris you really shouldn't have come to a place like this' His voice sounds hard and a little angry

Which amps up the anger I already feel

'Me, are you fucking kidding me- He's my friend and he called asking for help, I'm not just going to leave him- so fuck you' I shout at him

This night is just done

'That's not what I meant' He says holding the bridge of his nose

'What else could you mean then' I say taking a step forward

I was ready for a fight

'The way they were looking at you and shouting at you- this is not a place for you'

'You say that as if I chose this place to go to for a few drinks it wasn't- and I can handle a few shouts' I feel less angry

But he really is winding me up

'But that guy touched you' I look at him now, he is facing me and looks angry

'I can hold my own Four- and you know that' Anger back again

I thought I had already proven to him I'm not weak

But you know what that thought was chased right out of my mind

He took a step forward, gently placing his hand on my face and tilting it towards his

Before I have even processed what is happening his lips are on my

Soft and warm, his hand slides around my neck holding it softly at the back

His lips part lightly, and continue to kiss me

I don't even think about it I'm kissing him back, stepping my body closer to his

Feeling his chest against mine

I slide my hands up placing them on his shoulder, he breathes out, sliding his other hand down my side I can't help but shiver slightly as his hand reaches the end of my crop top and continues down my side and settling against the small of my back pulling our bodies closer together

I sigh into the kiss not wanting to pull away

That's when I taste the whiskey on his breath

I force myself to pull away

He opens his eyes watching me

My breath is fast, and I have no idea what to say

He lifts his hand and pulls my lip from between my teeth

That small act makes me want to kiss him again

But I can't

Because he only kissed me because he was drunk

I take a step back and focus on my breath

Four is about to say something when two headlights come down

Four bends and picks Will up

Fuck, I just left will on the floor while kissing Four

What a god dam strange first kiss

Once will is in the car, I walk round and climb in the passenger seat

Chris is out her window talking to Four

I just buckle myself in, my heart is going insane

Also I was angry before the kiss- and right now I have no idea how I feel

'See you' Four says through Chris's window as she puts the car into drive

I wave slightly and settle back in my seat as we drive off

About to begin stage two of my plan

Getting will into his house without waking his whole family

'Tris, you okay?' Chris says next to me

I look at her

'Fuck girl you are blushing hard- what did I miss in there'

I bite my lip debating what to tell her- if to tell her anything at all

'Okay- promise not to freak?' I say turning

I need someone to talk to about this- my input is useless

I've kissed very few people in my life- so few I still remember my first kiss in little school, and I thought I caught coodies

So my knowledge of kissing- or the meaning behind any of it is difficult

So I tell her, about martial art and Four, the spot, him driving me home- yesterday's lesson and tonight and his kiss

She sits in silences for a minuet

But then we pull up outside wills

'Okay I need to think before advising- let's get will in, and I should be girl chat ready by then' Chris smiles

I can't help smiling back, she's not angry that I didn't tell her right away

Getting into will's was a lot easier than we anticipated

There was a key under a plant pot- no alarm system

The hardest part was getting him up the stairs, I had his legs while Chris had his arms and we made it work

After dropping him in bed next to his bin with a note stuck to his head we left

…

'Right he likes you' Chris says once we were safely back at mine in bed

'No h-'

'Listen' She says cutting me off, sitting up she faces me

'He kissed you, doesn't matter if he was drunk or not- he still kissed you'

She stops for emphasis before carrying on

'He wouldn't offer you extra lessons, he wouldn't drive you home- clean you up or look after you, fuck do you know that even Zeke doesn't know where Four lives- Tris accept it he likes you, now what are you going to do about it ?'

I sigh

'I have no idea'

* * *

Throw me a review if you want another update- powering threw today

Having such fun :p

xoxo

Sammy


	9. The Apology

Hi again,

Bit of a short one

xoxo

* * *

The apology

I hear Chris's phone alarm going off, and I want to cry

I crack open my eyes slowly, noticing the streak of light coming through the window and close them immediately

I feel like I have a hangover and I didn't even drink, and now it feels like the alarm is getting louder and louder

Kill me

Chris starts to whine next to me, only just siring at the sound of the phone, I feel her hand fumbling about and then a strong shove on my back

For fuck sake- this is why I should next sleep on the outside of the bed

I crawl off the edge slowly, keeping most of my body on the bed and fumble around for her phone

Grabbing her bag I throw it over my shoulder, the shrill sound of the alarm flies past my head and onto the bed

I push myself backwards and pull the covers over my head

'That the fuck was last night even' Chris whispers pressing the snooze button on the phone

I just mumble a response feeling the pull of sleep again

I am refusing to get up, but I don't want detention again

And I have a class tonight

This is going to be killer

'We have to get up don't we?' I ask quietly from under the covers

No part of me wants to get up- the effort of getting the bag was bad enough

Chris sighs and rips the covers off me

'I don't want to' I reply still not moving even though the sun is in my face

'We have school- and you have that fighting thing class afterward, bitch you need to get a move on'

This time her shove is for real, and I have to stand up as to not fall flat on the cold floor

'Fine' I say pouting

'You look sexy when you pout' Chris says watching me, and adding a mock wink

I flip her off and grab a towel, a cold shower is the only thing that is going to wake me up right now

…

So we still ended up being late- simply because Chris insisted that we deserved a nice breakfast for all our hard work last night

Thankfully this time it was only by five minutes but running to class was not what I wanted to be doing

My legs hurt and I still wasn't fully awake

I walk into maths and there is will, sat with his head in his hands and his hair a mop around his face

Al is sat next to him, rubbing his back

I grab a seat next to them, not given the chance to talk till ten minutes into the lesson

'Will has no idea how he got home, or remembers most of the night' Al whispers over wills back

Then will lifts his head up, his eyes blood shot and skin pasty white

Good, he deserves this hangover fall all the fuck stress of last night

But one little corner of my mind pipes up

At least I got to kiss four

I feel my cheeks heat up and tell that little voice to shut up

'Oh I know, me and Chris drove to the bar- snuck in and carried your unconscious body to the car and took you home' I whisper back

Will looks like he's gagging a little, once the motion is over he speaks up- his voice croaky

'Thanks, and sorry'

And then my anger goes, I was only angry in the first place because I was worried about him

'No sweat' I say turning back to my work

…

The day passes slowly, and I'm sad to say during every class change and break I was looking for him- but I couldn't see him

Maybe he was to hungover to make it to school today

I shake my head and make my way to lunch, a little later than normal but I catch the gang just as they sit down

Uriah looks up sheepishly

'Hey, sorry-'

'Nope, no apologies- this just means that you owe me' I say sitting and smiling

And we settle in, reminding Will of all his embarrassing moments

Al moves closer to me, and I try my best not to move away- but subtlety is not my best quality

Chris notices the proximity that Al is to me and raises an eyebrow, and eye role later and we are both back in the conversation of mocking Will

Uriah doesn't get off easy

Next minuet we are all talking about how to get our own fake ID's and I zone out

Yes I will have a drink at a house party or a friends- but that's because I feel safe

And last night after the bar I like to keep my drinking to just house parties

…

They day ends without incident

I'm just tired and ready to go, thankfully now that Chris knows about my classes I have a lift

I don't think my legs would have wanted to do the class after walking there

I'm halfway across the car park when I notice his car

I look over and he's there, I smile slightly and wave before carrying on

My heart in pounding, but I keep my cool

'Tris' I look over again and he's walking towards me

I turn back and meet him halfway

I notice Chris coming out of the school an she winks before carrying on to her car

Giving me a few minutes to talk

I still have no idea what to say to him, I'm nervous

'Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for last night'

I just nod, not sure what to say

'I should have kept an eye on Will, and… I'm sorry for what happened outside- I didn't…. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable'

Again I just nod and we slip into silence, I need a few seconds to think

'Look you don't need to apologise- Will's a big boy he can look after himself, he's not your responsibility. And as for outside, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable- just next time if you decide to kiss me, make sure you're sober'

I start to walk away without waiting for a response

My heart is racing, I didn't tell him I didn't mind him kissing me

But if he meant to, then he should kiss me sober

Drunk kisses mean nothing

And I'm not a nothing kind of girl

…

Class was hell, I have all the moves down pat but I lack the strength just yet

My legs are still killing from training with Four

And my lack of sleep made me sloppy, when partnered up I could only just keep on my feet

It was hard not to resort by to the moves I know from camp but I did

The only thing that pushed me to carry on was the laughing of the boy with the broken nose

Every time I missed a step or stumbled he had this stupid wheezy laugh threw his broken nose

As we were leaving the studio he stopped me

'You aren't advanced enough to be in this class' He says with anger, eyeing me up

And it only enraged me even more

'I'm advanced enough to break your nose- now move' I snap back and try to push past

'A lucky shot' He snarls, not moving away from me and being this close makes my skin crawl

'If you don't move I'll break it again- and this time the doctor's won't be able to put it back straight' I whisper, he hears me and stays where he is

After a few seconds of this stand-off he moves out of my way and I walk down the hall

Four is stood at the end with his arms folded in front of him

I nod as I walk past, which in turn receives me a small smile

As I walk out the shop I can't help but smile

* * *

Hope you liked, review if you please ;)

Might have another chapter up- depends on what I've got down, thinking of changing the direction of the story

xoxo

Sammy


	10. cold

Hi again,

Another short one- building up ;) everything needs a build up

xoxo

* * *

Cold

Everything thing about this whole week has been cold

So god dam cold, that I tried going for a run and needed a scarf and ear muffs- and yet my nose is as red a Rudolph's

I sigh into my cereal bowl, looking at the over cast outside

Dreaming of the days I was back at camp, waking up sweaty and tired and always covered in a layer of dirt even if I had showered the night before

'All packed' Aunt Cathy shouts from upstairs as Caleb waddles down with yet another suitcase

How did this boy have so much stuff.

I continue to eat my breakfast watching him struggle, he's the one who wanted to take so much stuff

I finish eating and place the bowl in the sink

While I got up at my normal running time It was strange for everyone to be up, but since Caleb was moving out to college today it's to be expected

Again I sigh, making sure it was heard

While me an Caleb have drifted over the years, he's still my brother

And dam is this house going to be empty without him

What with Cathy's late night and strange work hours at the hospital this place will basically be mine

And I revel in the thought

I smile to myself, I can have music as loud as I want, eat what I want

'Come on' I hear Caleb shout through the front door

Once again I sigh, its Saturday

The day I get to get down and sweat with Four

However we haven't had a session since the kiss, and dam I couldn't wait

Well I had to wait

Because not only did I have to cancel I have to travel in the car for two hours there and back just to drop Caleb off

I love Caleb- but he's not going that far away

I rush to the car, the grass under my feet crunching from it freezing over, and slide into the back of the car

Cathy pulls away going over a checklist of all the things Caleb had to make sure he had

I stare out the window throwing in some headphones

This really was going to be a long drive, Cathy could be just as anal about organisation as Caleb

No wonder they always got on so well- plus super bonus about Caleb getting full scholarship, means that I can go to college

Cathy works crazy hours, and because of a legal issue the money from mum and dads insurance cannot be issued till we are 21

However Cathy has been saving since she got up- praying she could afford for the pair of us to go to college, and no it's not such a big deal since she only has to pay for me

Well till I get my inheritance then I plan to pay her back as best I can

We stop at some red lights and I notice Four.

He's stood in the cold, unloading a box from a van with a small Asian woman

I look harder and notice him walking into a small semidetached house

Well that explains why he cancelled on me before I cancelled on him

I calm down a little bit more now

I was half way through typing my text when his sounded telling me he couldn't do out class today

This must be why

I frown slightly watching him interact with this woman

But before I can think to hard we are driving away

And so the car ride from hell begins

And when I say hell I mean hell

Every time Cathy has to drive more than half an hour she gets….. a little loopy

Like so loopy she starts singing kids songs

You know the typical 'the wheels on the bus' and other bullshit like that

I guess it's because she's always in the children's part of the hospital

But still, there are only so many things I can put up with

And that is definitely not one of them

I force another sigh out and sit in for the long haul

…

I was lied to

The two hours there and back didn't account for the fact that Cathy cried, and we stuck around for another 3 hours

My Saturday is gone, dead where it stands

Granted my original plan had been cancelled on me, but I could be doing so much more

And I could be warm

Oh warmth how I miss you

Finally I pry Cathy away from Caleb and let him make his way back into his dorm room

His roommate must think we are crazy people

'He's just so grown up' Cathy sobs a little as we now make our way home

It doesn't matter that we left at 10am by the time we get home it will be five

I still feel a little burst of energy- hopefully it lasts and I can at least get another run out tonight

I don't want my muscles to relax to much otherwise I will freeze up in class on Monday and no way do I want that to happen

With the Christmas holidays coming up, Mondays session will be the last one this year

I had to be ready

…

I can see the town ahead of us

I can't wait to get home in the real warmth; the heating in the car makes me feel sick

But alas that hope was killed, by the beeping of Cathy's pager

'Fuck' She whispers under her breath before turning the car left instead of straight on

Straight on was home, left was to the hospital

'Tris, there's an emergency and I have to go straight the hospital- are you okay to make you way home, can you get Chris to pick you up ?'

Before she had even asked, Chris had replied saying she was on her way

'Yer that's fine' I say smiling

I can't wait to get out of her company, four hours in the car is way to long

We pull up to the hospital, and Cathy runs off

Waving over her shoulder

I stand in the parking lot scanning the cars for Chris's but I can find it

So screw it I'm going to sit in the waiting room

The blast of hot air if beautiful when I enter the building, smiling at the receptionist I take a seat

Not ten seconds after I sit down, I hear it

'What do you mean it's broken?' I look up, and leaning over the counter with a metal cast over his thumb is peter

I tune out the rest of the conversation, praying that he just walks past and doesn't notice me

'Ever heard of privacy' I look up

Great

'Privacy is hard to have when shouting all over the waiting room' I say, standing up

I don't like the feeling of him towering over me

'Watch your fucking lip stiff' He snarls before walking away

'Fuck you- coward' I say under my breath

I'm about to sit down when he turns on me, his face red

'You think I'm a coward- I broke this fighting, not pansying around learning to meditate. I have fucking medals in things you wouldn't even fucking dream existed' He's closer now

Before I even have chance to come up with a comeback I hear a small voice behind him

'Oow scary- come on Tris'

I step around him and follow Chris to her car, parked right outside the doors

I don't get how this girl doesn't have parking tickets coming out of her ears

'What was that about?' She says sliding into the driver's seat and passing me some fries

'No Idea' I say laying into the salty goodness

'I grabbed ice cream as well' She says patting the giant tub in the back

'Whoa- whats the occasion' I try to say around a mouthful of food

'Well I thought since Four ditched you today- you could do with cheering up' She smiles sympathetically

Great, way to make a girl doubt her powers

I know I'm plain, there's nothing really special about me

I'm just plain old Tris prior

And if my best friend can't even think a guy like Four would be interested then I have no chance

Maybe that kiss was a one time thing

I feel like he has been avoiding me all week, I have barely seen him and when I have its just been fleeting

And once again I feel like I'm obsessing

But dam this boy confuses me, he's so hard to understand

At times he's a prick, while others he is so caring

And yes, all the time he is sexy

I don't know how he does it

I settle into the hamburger and decide that I will find out if that kiss meant anything to him

And if it did

I'm not letting this chance go

* * *

I just want to thank the lovely reviewers- the key reason this chapter is up now and not tomorrow

You guys are so sweet- I love that you like the story, and soon- very soon we shall have our tris and four :p

xoxo

Sammy


	11. So the holidays begin

Hi again,

Another instalment for you :D- and this one gets a little steamy, so fair warning

xoxo

* * *

So the Holidays Begin

The week has felt like it has passed so far

Without incident as well

Fells like my life is getting a little boring

The only thrills I seem to get this days is bumping into Four

Its officially become an unspoken game of sneak tag

It started on Tuesday; I had a pretty nasty looking bruise on my arm from Class on Monday night

I was just stood at my locker minding my own business, when his hand gently brushed the bruise

I looked up as he pulled his fingertips away and continued walking

I couldn't help but smile

Then it was my turn, I didn't even think about it

I was sat on a wall waiting for Chris to get out of a meeting and he was walking past not paying attention

I noticed a small cut on his knuckles, leaning down I grazed me fingers over it

He jumped only a little, leaving the conversation with Zeke to look at me

A small smile gracing his lips

God I love that fucking smile- as I have said before he is always sexy

However I am always not sexy, because not only did I lose my balance on the wall once he had carried on walking I fell flat on my face

This is the reason aunt Cathy has questioned all these new bruises covering me- I'm a walking problem to society

And so each day was filled with small touches, it started out pointing out bruises from training to just gentle grazes

As Friday was coming to a close, I was going to miss school just for them grazes

But then I see Chris and will dry humping basically because they were saying good bye and safe to say I'm not going to miss seeing that nearly everyday

I feel the small graze close to my shoulder, and without thinking I turn

And before Four is able to pull his hand away it brushes against my chest

I feel the blush creeping up, embarrassed by the action but more by the reaction of my body

And thank my god he brushed the motion off, however this time he stopped next to me

'So tomorrows session- gonna need to cancel' I can't help but pout just a little

I still hadn't had another class

'How come' I say leaning back into my locker, Chris had looked over noticing I had company her face was once again stuck to Wills

'Got family down- holidays you know' He begins to rub his neck

And it's safe to say my body reacted again to that movement, watching the muscle in his arm tighten

'Erm….. We could always just do it at mine' Dragging my eyes away from his arms I look him in the face

He smiles slightly

'Sure your family won't mind?'

'Not at all' I smile back

He nods and begins to walk away towards the exit

I wait another few minutes for Chris to clock on and detangle herself from Will

On the drive home she was quiet, and a little bit red faced, I just let her sit in her silence of embarrassment

…

Once back home I notice Cathy

And then it dawned on me, how would she react to a older guy coming round and fighting me

'Oh Tris- what took you so long' She says, refusing to meet my eyes

And my favourite meal on the stove

Something is happening

Oh god, please say we don't have to get Caleb from college

'So it's close...'

Then I get it, the food the lack of eye contact

The holidays

Fuck

We have to go see her parents

I hate her parents, they walk on egg shells around me and treat me like I'm five

No joke every time I've had to go there they have a cup of jelly for me

'Please, no' I say, dreading them turning up

I quickly glance behind me, dreading seeing that little car of there's

'They aren't coming here' She says realising that I know what's going on

'But we do have to go see them, tonight'

Fuck

'Cathy, do I have to- I really really don't want to, plus they are your parents' I say pouting

Thinking of all the excuses

'Also we can't leave the house unguarded- this time of year, thieves and what not'

I avoid her eyes this time, realising I'm making my plight even worse

I run through everything possible to come up with an excuse

Then I see the small smile on her face

'I don't have to go?' I sit up more eagerly than normal

'I'll be gone two nights; they don't have a spare bedroom at the new place- so you're off the hook'

I can't help but grin

…

Saturday morning rolled around

And out rolled Aunt Cathy

Bed socks, music- what more could a girl ask for

I phoned Chris to inform her about this change- and night planned

I also didn't have to explain Four to aunt Cathy a bigger bonus

I head into the dining room, moving the room around to make space for the old safety mats we had for the trampoline

And the room was all set

…

I feel myself pacing around the house, waiting for Four

I must have drank so many bottles of water- it's sad to think

I see his car pull up out the side of my eye

Game face on

I laugh at myself in the mirror; I'm stood in a sports bra and gym clothes

With this bra on my chest must look so childish

I shrug of the feeling

This is a class

'Hey' I say opening the door when he knocks and step aside

He smiles, and walks in

I see him looking around, feeling glad I cleaned up now

'I sorted the dining room out for us' I say closing the door and leading the way down the hall

'So, anyone in' Four says dropping his bag and testing out the mats

'No, my brothers at College and my Aunts gone home for the weekend'

I pass him a bottle, and realising that I have the house alone- makes me blush

Stupid skin not being able to hide anything

'Ah, okay'

And so the class begins

Meditation

And then into kicking, Four decided till he thinks I have this stage down we can't move onto the next section

After about half hour of Kicking we switch roles

Me being the aggressor-

I swing through the motions trying to catch him of guard

Only this time he is prepared, I smile slightly

Mock punching and then dropping into a low leg sweep

Four clicks on just in time, but it has now turned into a free for all

Next minuet I have Fours arm in a lock and he has me firmly pinned

This is the point when my girl brain clicks back on

I'm actually off the floor, my body held in place by fours

So close I can feel his breath on my neck and the beat of his heart against my rib cage

I shiver slightly at the thought

Turning my head slightly to the left, his lips capture mine

His arms moving from holding me in place to stop my attack to holding me

I let go of his elbow, gripping the back of his head- holding onto the hair making the kiss deeper

My heart is racing

I feel his fingers move to the small of my back, grazing over the small strip of skin that has come free with my top riding up slightly from the fight

I feel his hold on me slip and my toes touch the floor, and I feel him pulling back slightly

But I'm not ready for the kiss to end

I push up of the floor with my feet and wrap my legs around his hips, at the same time pulling him closer to kiss

I hear a groan in his chest, and it just wants to make me whimper

His teeth bite lightly on my bottom lip and I open my mouth

Embarrassed slightly at the moan that leaves it

But that embarrassment leaves almost instantly as I finally realise just how close we had become

And I can now feel what that moan has done to him

I smirk slightly against his lips

In this moment I feel sexy

It doesn't matter how sweaty or messy I look

I know that I gained this response from Four just pushes me on

I pull away for a second to breath

I look at Four his eyes, dark and watching me

I move in slowly kissing the corner of his lip and then down his neck

Lowering my hands, loving the feel of his chest and moving my fingers closer to the hem of his shirt

With no other intention than to rip it off

He grinds closer to me, pushing me harder into the wall

A warm sensation is caused by the class of our hips

Yet another moan in shock

Then his lips are on my throat, and my aim to take his top of is forgotten

Well everything is instantly forgotten by a cough in the door way

I tilt my head to the side suddenly

'Chris' I say, feeling my whole body go a deeper shade of pink

Dam at this stage I must be red

Four drops me and takes to shaky steps back, facing away from the door

'Five minutes!' I say throwing my shoe at her

It's the only thing that I could get my hands on

My heart is racing; I can feel my nipples harden

I really don't think I have ever been this aroused in my life

Dammit

'I should get off' Four says, turning back towards me now

I go a deeper shade of red, thinking about just how intimate that just was

And it was only a second kiss

'Okay'

I go to collect my shoe from where I threw it and before I even have chance to say anything Four has left

Chris is sat on the couch snacking and smiling

Smugly

I throw a cushion at her before sitting down

'You not going to shower' She says, I see the side of her lips turn up

'Yer- in a minuet' I say feeling just a little angry at her interruption

'Better make sure it's a cold one' Turning to wink at me

Again I throw a cushion at her

But silently in my head I agree

I 100% need a cold shower after that

* * *

So what did you think ?

xoxo

Sammy


	12. Christmas

Hi,

Glad you are liking the story so far :D

xoxo

* * *

Christmas

So the holidays were dull

After the session with Four, our conversation had become limited

I scoped it down to him having family down

And with Cathy back and Caleb home for the week what better to do on Christmas day than to sit around our fake fire and drink hot chocolate

With Caleb being the one that is away he's the one that is getting all the attention

And to be perfectly honest I was fine with that

My Christmas present was driving lessons- I had skipped out on them being birthday presents due to the price of camp

And I don't regret it

Apparently Cathy had another surprise for me

One which I still don't know what it is

After a texting match with Chris the day progresses into cooking

And so the days go by

…

It's a week into the holidays, Christmas has happened

And today is Saturday- class day

Pulling on my hat and scarf I head towards the door, leaving a little too early for class but I really want to see Four

Even though we have text – nothing has come up about the kiss

Not the drunken one, the mind blowing- I'm sad it ended- kiss

'Where do you think you are going?' Cathy says coming out of the kitchen watching me

'For a run' I say- still keeping up the lie

'No you aren't- get dressed you are coming with me'

'Bu-'

'No'

That firm no set it, sighing I walk up the stairs with the only aim to put on some jeans

I text four on the way saying I was going to be late

I have no idea how late I was going to be

I just hope I still get to see him today

Climbing into the car I begin to quiz where we are going

But no answer, not a single peep

We stop at the same lights again and I notice Four leaving the same house

Walking in the direction of his home, in his gym clothes

When I said I wanted to see him today, I didn't mean through the car window

I sigh and sit back- waiting for whatever torture she is dragging me on ends

Forty minutes later and we end up at the air port

My mind is going all over the place- no clue what is happening at all

Then I see it, the mess of blond hair

A smile bursts across my face

'No way' I say, turning to Cathy who is smiling back

I dart between everyone

Sneaking up behind him, when I think I'm in a good position for a stealth attack I make my move

Only he knew it was coming, and grabs me in a head lock

'Tris' He shouts pulling me around by my head

'Rob' I shout back, finally pulling my head free and going in for the hug

Robert Black, the man I bunked next to all summer

I couldn't help but smile, I really thought I wouldn't get to see him again till next summer

He was my partner in crime, we terrorised everyone and each other at camp

And if I'm being honest- I wouldn't love going there as much if it wasn't for him

'So pip squeak happy to see me' I just punch him, and help carry the bags to the car

We catch up on the drive, all the stupid little things we both love like T.V shows or stupid gossip

It was great

Once we get home I settle him in the guest room, the only real reason he was able to convince his parents to let him visit was because of an open day at the college that Caleb is at

Whatever the reason is, I'm just so happy he is here

Cathy gets called into work, and Caleb is sat in his room hunched over the computer trying to perfect his essay

Just as we settled in on the couch the door goes

Jumping up I make my way to the door, knowing that Caleb would ever get it

'Hey bitch- why haven't you answered your phone' Chris says pushing past me

Entering the front room her eyes land on Rob

'And no I know why, hey I'm Chris'

And then it click- group snow ball fight

'Shit- I completely forgot' I say after introductions

'No probs, go throw some warmer clothes on and we will show Rob just how wild we live'

Chris winks at rob and throws her keys in the air, catching them

If I didn't know any better I'd say that she was flirting

…

One warmer clothes had been picked we head out to the old fields

In this type of weather it doesn't matter how much or little it has snowed in the past week- the old field will have it all

Pulling up I smile, watching Will and Al darting away from each other

Jumping out I stick close to Rob

Before I can even get introductions out a ball of snow gets me straight in the chest

'You little fucker' I shout diving at Will and taking him straight down in the snow and proceeding to rub his face in the snow

I feel someone jump on my back and pull me to the side

And then we were off, Girls verse boys

…

My fingers we numb with the cold and I couldn't feel my nose anymore

Things began to get more and more competitive

And somehow I ended up in a tree waiting for Chris's sign

Only before I can see the flashlight on her phone blink a set of headlights make their way into the field

'What you guys having a party without me- Dickheads' I hear Uriah shout as he climbs out the back of the car

I smile watching from my vantage point as he walks right into wills trap

In seconds he is in the pot whole filled with snow

Something everyone but him was aware of

I watch as Four steps over and pulls Uriah clean out of the whole

I guess I do get to see him today

'Psst' Chris says from the bottom of the tree

I begin to swing down but she starts to climb up

'Battle plan- we are clearly outnumbered' I can't help but grin at how excited she is

'Can you use some of your fight skills- or whatever to come up with a plan' She whispers watching the boys

Thankfully Will is introducing Rob, while the three new arrivals scout for us

'Plan' I whisper, looking up

The tree we are currently in isn't very high and we aren't far from the top

But the leaves all around us still hold mounds of snow

And so the plan is put into action, using Chris's back pack we fill it with snow

I strip of my top coat tying it around the tree and filling it with snow as well

Then my phone begins to ring

I look over to rob with his phone up to his ear

Dammit forgetting to put my phone on silent

The boys start to run over and we frantically shovel whatever snow we can get our hands on

I fumbled with my phone with numb fingers and turn the ringer off

They might know the direction we are in but not where we are

We have the advantage

And that becomes apparent when they all stumble under the tree

With a quick nod we free the snow from out things

Laughing as they get covered in snow

Shaking it off Zeke grabs a ball of snow and launches it up at us

I move to the side, which proves to be a bad decision as I tumbled backwards out of the tree

Thankfully the floor is covered in snow and it wasn't a long way to fall

Seconds later strong arms are lifting me out of the indented snow shape of me

I look up at Four and smile, then I feel another hand on my back and notice Rob

I laugh- Like I am incapable to stand up on my own, I push away from the pair of them, grabbing my coat from Chris

And so it begins, teams more evenly split

Me Chris Will and Rob to Four Uriah, Zeke and Al

And the fun begins, we fight in the snow till it is too dark to see and the snow if melting from sticking to our clothes to long

We trudge towards the cars- and that's when I notice Four is keeping his distance

I try to catch up by my body is tired and cold- then I feel Rob's hand around my arm

I can't run off to talk to Four, not when Rob is down

I smile and start up another conversation

The only sign of a good bye I got from four was a nod

Nothing more, I feel a sinking feeling

I don't know how to do this, whatever this is- playing the field, obtaining a boyfriend

It's all new to me

And the fact that the first time I kissed him I wanted to rip his top off is not a good sign

Maybe him keeping his distance is good

Because around him I have no control

….

I'm woken to the ringing of my phone, my eyes force themselves open

But focusing is another matter

I lift my head and instantly regret it, forgetting to close my window is the worst idea of my life

I notice the ringing on my phone isn't from my morning alarm

Four is calling me

I click answer and lay back down

'Hey' My voice comes out croaky and I have to force my eyes open

'Hey' His voice sounds husky, but nowhere near as tired as I sound

'I hope this isn't to strange- but can you come down stairs' I think this through

Still debating if it's a dream

'Sure' I say not really processing what's happening

Its only when my feet his the cold floor that I wake up a little bit more

Shoving on my slippers I exit my room, making as little noise as I can

Cathy might be in work but I'm still not used to other people being in the house

Once I reach the living room I notice him

Four sat on the steps outside my house

I smile slightly to myself and make my way to the front door

'Hey' I whisper only sticking my head out slightly

'Hi' He steps closer, I can see the redness of his nose and wonder how long he must have been out here

'Why did you avoid me today' I whisper stepping further out the door

'I was scared, Tris, after that kiss I don't know' He finishes

And this leaves me confused- Four is the one that is always so sure

'Scared of what' I whisper again stepping outside fully this time

'Tris- I didn't want to stop kissing you, scared I wouldn't be able to stop' He's closer now, I feel the cold radiating off him

I lean up, he doesn't move closer of pull away

Place my hand on his frosty cheek and press my lips against his

His lips shockingly cold against mine

He kissed me back, I lean further into him and regret it

Not that I didn't like the kiss, this was less passionate and needy

But soft and sweet- like he was scared he was going to scare me off

What I regretted was how cold he was

I let Four pull back

Rest his forehead against mine me smile

'God Tris prior I don't know what you do to me' I smile kissing him one more time

'Right now I'm walking away- before I get frost bite'

I pull away, missing his touch but not the coldness of it

I watch him run down the steps to his car and drive off

I then instantly rush up stairs, dive under my covers and remember to close my window this time

Before being pulled back to sleep

* * *

Whose looking forward to the drunkenness of the new years chapter ;)

xoxo

Sammy


	13. course of a week

Hi,

So this is a little bit of a strange chapter- hope you like it though, its more of a build up than anything else

xoxo

* * *

Course of a week

Monday:

Things began to get hectic after last night

Rob went back with Caleb to check out the college

It was great seeing him again, but fitting him in with the group I now have feels strange

I smile waving him away, and settled in for a day of laziness

Sliding around the house in socks instead of walking, and I found that I couldn't stop smiling

I hadn't told anyone about Four's appearance last night

To be honest it still confuses me a little bit- still doesn't stop me from dancing around my living room

Tuesday 

While yesterday I got the break, everyone being out I stayed up a little bit to late

And the worst thing ever could have happened

The wakeup call from Chris

When I say call, I mean I missed the phone call- so next best in her eyes is being her in person

'Come on Tris- you promised' She pouts next to the bed watching me

I sigh, forcing my eyes open the whole way and struggle out of my covers

What with New Year's popping up at the end of the week- shopping was a must

And with Christmas money left over there was no way I was getting out of this one

Only this time I was a little excited myself, knowing that Four would be there

However as the days have begun to pass I feel more and more confused

We haven't spoken since the kiss, and the fear starts to snake its way in

What if all he wants is sex

Because while I might have seemed way too eager on the mats- I am so not on that level yet

But if that is all he's after- does that mean he's just going to be done with me?

Chris makes a small squeak and darts off threw a doorway

Sighing I begin to follow when I feel a graze on my elbow

Looking back I smile, I hadn't been aware that we were stood outside the Studio

Four is stood in the doorway watching me

'Hey' I say, smiling and stepping a little closer

It was just instinct

'You free tonight?' He askes

I nod

'Okay, see you later' He says before stepping back into the studio

I rush off to catch up with Chris but I can't help smiling

….

We play the game of just pick a dress to see if I had the talent of finding something that is just perfect

Turns out I don't have that skill

Soon I had lost interest, but Chris was in her element grabbing everything and anything

Three hours later and a fast food stop we walk out arms lay down with bags

I did find a dress, and some other simple clothing that I needed

…

I spent the evening waiting on Four

However it was creeping closer to 9pm and he was still a no show

Cathy had left for work, and I had resolved if he's not here in half an hour it's a stand up

And once the half hour mark had passed, it was PJ time in my eyes

I settled on the couch, shows on and blanket

Soon I was out for the count with the late night last night it was hard to keep my eyes open, but then a knocking on the window wakes me

I climb up and make my way to the door

'Hey' I say to four stood out in the cold

This time I gesture him in

'Give me to minuets' I say rubbing the sleep from my eyes and make my way up to my room

Fumbling with some jeans, a black crop jumper and all the winter accessories and I head back down

Four is inspecting our wall of family photos

I step behind him and look at the photo he is looking at, one of my family at the spot

I loved that photo because we all looked genuinely happy, I can't help but smile

'Ready' He says turning around, I nod and feel small pressure at the small of my back leading to towards the front door

I grab my front door keys of the side and make my way to his car

In the car we talk fight tactics, our friends, about the holidays and school

Everything flowed really easy, and I calmed letting the thoughts that he only wanted me for sex drift away

We pull up to a huge gate; Four pulls the car to the side and climbs out

I follow suit, and watch as he scales the gate

I feel a little nervous but try climbing myself

Once at the top I become a little confused of how to get down

This side of the fence is smooth with no foot holdings, it's not very tall

'Just jump- I'll catch you' I look away from the ground and back to four

I let myself fall, feeling Fours arms catch me before placing my lightly on the floor

I shiver slightly as he tucks a small piece of hair behind my ear

I wait for the kiss but it never comes, and soon we ae walking again

Everything seems so dark, Four holds my hand and I follow him step by step

Soon we enter an old and broken conservatory

Ivy climbing up the walls and flowers growing in crazy numbers

The air filled with pollen, it's amazing how some of these had grown in this cold place

'Wow, what is this place' I say stepping away from Four and further into the room

Examining the room around me

'Just a place that I found' He says leaning back into a table to watch me

I explore the room for a good ten minutes making note of all the things that I know and ones that I wish I did

I reach the end, and then I see it

A fountain, not working anymore but the water that is left behind glimmers in the mood light

I step closer to the window, cleaning away some of the dirt with my sleeve to see better

'Wow' I whisper under my breath

I turn back to Four who is still watching me

'This place is amazing' I say walking back towards him

I hop up on to the table next to him and sit cross legged and smile

I lean in and kiss him slowly, making the kiss deeper but keeping it slow

'Thank you for showing me it' I say pulling away from the kiss

I do love the feel of his lips- but because lusty Tris made a show the other day I need to keep myself in check

At least till I know where this is going

He places one last kiss on my lips and we settle in to talk

Wednesday 

After the fun of last night Wednesday lacked

I was shattered, and Chris insisted of a group film day

Which meant when I said no, everyone filled into mine

Cathy was cool with it- simple because she was to tired herself to argue after last night shift, and shuffled up to bed mid afternoon

Al kept insisting on being a little to close to me, and I was finding it harder to subtlety shoot him down

I'm going to actually have to say something, I push up off the couch away from the encircling arms of Al and rush to the kitchen to grab a drink

The doorbell rings

'Sup- sorry I'm late, got invited a little last minuet' Uriah says stepping past me

I can help but feel confused

When was this ever a plan

I just wanted to sleep

Zeke looks at me sheepishly

'While he got an invite we both lack one- fancy having a little sympathy' I laugh as Zeke pouts dramatically

'Come in' I say stepping out the way

I smile shyly at Four as he enters behind him

'Want me to put these anywhere' He says holding up a bag or random assortments

I nod and walk to the kitchen

I look into the front room as the boys find a place to settle

Chris catches my eye and wiggles her eyebrows

Flipping her off I carry on into the kitchen

'So' I say stepping around the island and towards the fridge

'So' Four says placing the bag on the counter and smiling at me

Dammit I love it when he smiles like that

I walk back around the table

Pretend to grab something of the counter, but I step up onto my toes and press a light kiss to his lips

Smiling at his shocked response

As I'm pulling away his hand snakes into my hair and he pulls my lips flush against him

I fall into the kiss, closing my eyes and just savouring the feel of his lips against mine

Way to soon he pulls away, placing one last kiss to my lips

Winking he walks into the front room and settles in

Thursday 

Everything was now becoming a build up to Saturday

New Years, Zeke's house

My only aim for today was somehow obtain Alcohol

Being under age- lacking a fake id this was proving to be hard

Which is why me and Chris are sat outside Will's waiting for him, hoping that if his ID had gotten him into a bar maybe something to drink would work just as well

After an hour of driving around and getting shot down everywhere no such luck

All we had for our trouble was a tub of ice cream we planned to eat back at mine while regrouping on how best to get something to drink

Aunt Cathy has one bottle of Whiskey she keeps for the stressful times

But just the one, there is no way that I would be able to sneak away with it at all

Once back at mine we all sit around the table, feeling a little forlorn

'What's up with you three' Cathy says entering the room clipping her hair back for work

'Nothing' I say, forcing a smile

Will is useless at lying to adults

'Okay- Tris I have the shopping basket up on the computer, add whatever extra stuff you want- just get it delivered for tonight so be quick' I nod

Saying goodbye, and then it hits me

'Come with me' I say standing,

Once in the study I open up the browser

Yes exactly what I needed, Cathy had left the food shop up

I work my way through the sight

Bingo

The reason she wanted it ordered for that time was because she was replenishing her Whiskey supply and she knows Danny the driver and he won't ID me

Half an hour later, we had filled the basket up with drinks

I also added some extra food, and transferred money into Cathy's account as to not be suspicious

…

We wait around eagerly waiting for the shopping, when Danny pulls up I make the others hide

Me and Danny chat as he helps me get the food in

'Your Aunt throwing a party' He says listing the last couple of bags up- the ones filled with booze

'Thank you presents, we were a little spoilt this Christmas' I smile holding onto my lie

Once he is gone we unpack the food and put it away

Running up to my room we look at what we bought, and I'm starting to think we over did it a little bit

Vodka, Rum, Schnapps were a few of the key elements

Its say to say we are now set for Saturday

* * *

Well hope you liked, review if you feel the urge

xoxo

Sammy


	14. New Years

Hi again,

Okay this is quite a long one- but hold out its a good one :)

xoxo

* * *

New years

And so the event of the year

The thing this whole week has been building up to is now upon us

And the only thing that is confusing/ clouding my mind is what to name me and Four

Yes we have kissed and this week we have spent so much time together, yet I still don't have a label for us

I bite the inside of my cheek as I watch Chris funnel the alcohol into the hip flasks to take round with us

Bonus of the night is that Aunt Cathy is in work all night- so it doesn't matter what time I make it in

Lack of curfew urges me even more into drinking than I was before

And with the nerves I want to drink more

I take a quick swig before handing the bottle back to Chris

Will is sat on the couch trying to find a decent channel to watch music on

'You two do realise that this is our first time pre drinking' He shouts over the back of the couch to us

I can't help but smile, no matter what happens tonight I get to enter the New Year with my two best friends next to me

Once a song is found we sit around my table, passing the drinks along having a quick laugh and catch up

The main reason pre drinks is happening is because we have all decided to walk- and with the weather still being below freezing unless me and Chris want to lose a boob a beer jacket is the only way

'So how come Al isn't hear' I ask pulling my legs up, still not prepared to put on my dress for the night for the fear of how cold it is outside

'Football gang are making their own way over '

I nod smiling, yet another good thing tonight- I won't have to shoot Al down

And thankfully the couple at the table are keeping it completely PG13 for me, nothing awkward

I smile standing and dancing- pulling Chris up with me

Making our own little dance party, yet another Idea to warm up

Before I know it Chris is pushing me towards the stairs to go and get dressed

I pout but make my way up

After our successful shopping trip I have more than enough things to choose from to wear tonight and while the staple little black dress is laid out on the bed I change my mind

Going into my wardrobe I pull out my new skin tight black jeans inlaid with leather and a small crop top with a lot of glittering things on

After a few seconds of searching I find the boots that I am looking for

Ankle length with buckles and a sizable heel and platform

I pull my hair from the curlers that Chris had out in them earlier

After running through with my fingers one I feel ready for the night

Smiling as I put a small amount of Red on my lips I head down, ready to make the horrible walk to Zeke's house

Taking an old Backpack we make Will carry the bottles and head out

I regret not taking a jacket five minutes into the walk

I didn't know that my belly button could get cold- but that is what it is

'Soooooo….' Will says trying to keep up with mine and Chris's brisk pace

He's the one wearing a shirt and a top under it, boy must be sweating

And I'm jealous

'So, what?' I say folding my arms, and regretting it instantly as my top comes up higher and my cold arms touch the bare skin

'You and Four' He smiles nudging me slightly and winking

I just stair and turn to Chris who has instantly started walking a little faster

'Bitch' I shout after her

'What about us?' I say getting defensive

Even I don't know what me and him are, or why are names fit together

Well if our names fit as well as our lips I'm happy

I smile to myself

'Was that a smile- god Tris you like him' He says nudging me yet again

'Okay, okay I like him so what' I pout slightly

'I think he likes you to' He says, pulling on a sober face

'What makes you think that? You hardly know him- like I hardly know him' I say, adding the doubt back to my head from when I first questioned why he would ever even like me

'Well I've been around Uriah's a lot lately, and he subtly tries to ask about you. Just stupid little things' I can't help but smile at that

I nudging him back and run to keep up with Chris

And in that second it dawned on me

Running in heels is a lot harder than expected

I laugh as my knees disagree with the movement

Once we reach Chris she stops, only a couple of feet away from our destination

Handing out the hipflasks

On the count of three we down the contents and stash them away back into our bags

We end up being late, but for some reason I think that just made the whole thing a little better

I'm starting to feel slightly tipsy and with the added heat of walking into a full room I feel my face suddenly flush

I scan the room for Four but can't seem to find him any where

However my eyes do land on Uriah stood by the entrance to the kitchen

Grabbing Chris's hand to make sure that she knew that I was on the move, and for her and Will to follow we make our way to the kitchen

Which unlike last time seems to be just a little bit busier

Smiling we push our way out the back door

Uriah knowing our moves makes his way out there before we get the chance to even get through most of the room

Once outside I am once again grateful for the fresh air

Stepping out I take a deep breath

'Why hello sexy' Uriah says winking at me and passing me a cup

I laugh and take the drink, taking a big gulp starting to feel thirsty

'Looks like a lot more people have turned up this time' I say

Now it's just me and Uriah talking now Chris and Will have now accepted it that time to start exploring each other

Looks like babysitting me is now not a priority

'Yer pretty much, it's getting a little crazy- however it is nice to see some faces that are familiar' He says tapping the edge of his cup to mine

I smile taking a sip, letting my eyes sweep the yard- still no sight of him

'You any good at throwing?' Uriah says placing down his empty cup

'Pretty good why'

'Beer pong' He grabs my arm and pulls me around the side of the house

As we are passing the window to the kitchen I see Four just stepping into the room, the temptation to just pull my arm away and run back nearly wins

But then logic takes over, Fours still going to be there after a game of beer pong

Uriah pushes his way to the front and demands attention- and that we play next

He leaves me for a second to go grab some beers, I convince him to pick up the bottle of Rum as well

Once back we set up the table

I have never played before but I feel like I have the skills for this

We fill half of the cups with beer, and the other with rum and coke

I'm not much of a beer drinker and there was no way I was getting the blame from Zeke about his younger brother getting way to drunk before I get chance to get drunk myself

The side door to the house opens and music begins to fill in

And thankfully the door stays open

I move better to a beat, I bounce on the balls of my feet trying to guess which cup to get the ball in

Landing my first ball on my first go

Everyone shouts, and I begin to feel the hype

And with that hype I begin to get cocky and that is where I began to fail

We were winning, I had only had to drink three drinks so far- but I also was the only one to land a ball

I jump up and down high fiving Uriah for landing yet another ball, and out the corner of my eye near the doorway I notice Four

But before I even get the chance to wave or say hi he left the room

I turn back smiling- this game was not over and when it was I was going to find him

However things in the game go worse, Uriah decide on a rum and coke- which did not agree with him

Leaving me table standing on my own- once a beer landed I couldn't not drink it

Peer pressure or something

I down the drink, placing down the cup

Acting like I wasn't getting more and drunk with each drink

I must have a goofy smile on my lips

We are down to two cups each and my wingman was still out for business

Safe to say I lost- but I put up a good fight

I stepped back out into the cool, standing a little uneasy

I pat Uriah on the back as he still continues to throw up in the bin and make my way back to our drinks

Pouring myself a weaker drink and heading back inside

I can't see anyone in the kitchen that I really want to stop and talk to

In the front room I catch will and Chris dancing- not wanting to interrupt I begin to walk around the room clockwise

Till I notice Al, who is looking considerably drunk

I turn back and right into Zeke's group, nearly knocking over some small girl

'Oh god- I am so sorry' I say grabbing for her, making sure she doesn't land on her arse

' Tris- Marlene- Tris, nice way to introduce yourself pip squeak' Zeke say laughing and pulling me into the circle properly

'So what did you do to my brother then?' He says winking

Making the group laugh

I feel myself blushing

'He just can't handle his alcohol' I say shrugging

Obtaining a laugh from the group again

That's when I notice four on the other side of the room

Stood talking to some guy, I smile excusing myself

I start to make my way across the room

However my luck seems to have ran out

Al corners me, in my not so quick thinking brain

Thanks Rum

I let myself get backed into a corner; I try not to look uncomfortable

'Fancy a dance' He says leaning in closer

Just a little to close

Next minuet a small body is pressed between up and pushing Al away from me

'I do big boy' A very cute voice says

Marlene starts to lead Al away from me

Whispering over her shoulder how I owe her

I make a heart shape with my hands and begin the search for Four yet again

He's not where I saw him before

After doing a lap of the downstairs I make my way up stairs

Some guys tries to stop me, but I nod at Zeke and he nods saying I was cool to go back

I don't know how he even got body guard type people to watch his house on parties like this

I begin looking around, finding a bathroom

What is clearly Uriah's mess of a room

Then I find him

Laying on Zeke's bed, one hand across his face

He sits up as he hears the door open, he looks angry at first but that anger evaporates when he realises it's me

'Hey' I say stepping into the room and closing the door behind me and leaning on it for balance

'Tris are you drunk' He says

Cocking his head a little to the side , like a cute puppy

Which in turn makes me laugh

If I was ever going to convince him that I am not drunk that was not the best response to give

He hands me over a glass

I take it, taking a small sip and quite happy to find that it was water

I go and sit next to him, lying on the bed waiting for him to lie down next to me

Once his head is on the pillow next to me I get the courage to say what I want to say

'I like you' I whisper

The music not so over bearing up hear

'What?' He says leaning on his side, watching me now

'I said I like you' I turn on my side

'Tris' He says, his voice going soft

'I'm just confused' I say leaning back, and staring at the ceiling again

'By what?' He stays in the same position

However to get the truth out I need to not look at him, because if I do whatever balls I have grown will shrivel up and die

'By you, one minuet it seems like you want me, the next it feels like you are avoiding me- it's confusing'

'Tris, I like you- I just don't know how to handle you' He says

This time flopping back onto the bed

'And that means'

We lay next to each other in silence for a few seconds

'Tris, you look so small land fragile- but you aren't, you are fierce and sometimes downright aggressive, and that confuses me. I don't know how to treat you, and I don't want to scare you off'

I smile at that

I have changed his mind, he no longer sees me as this small weak little girl

'Your aren't going to scare me off- like I said Four I like you'

He is silent for a moment longer, I then hear him gulp

Looking over I see he has his own hip flask

I smile, a small plan coming to mind

Being drunk has brought out something in me that I like

I snatch the flask from him, pulling it further back when he grabs for it

I shake my head and sit cross legged

'I've got a game'

He smiles a little and leans up on one arm

'Oh really- what is this game'

'I ask a question, if the answer is yes- you drink, if it's no you pass it to me' I say

'Okay but you are starting first' He says now not trying to take the flask from my hand

'Fine by me' I say

'Why do you like me' He askes

I smile deeper 'Only yes or no questions'

'Okay, okay- do you want to kiss me' He asks, watching my response

My heart beats a little faster

I tag a swig from the bottle and notice a little smirk on his lips

I pass the flask over, and over the course of the next five questions I build up the courage to ask the question I really want the answer for

I pass the flask back, leaving just enough for a drink in it

So if he says yes there is something to drink

'Do you want to go out with me' I ask

Feeling my heart beat faster, and to be honest feeling just a little bit like I want to throw up

A couple of second pass

And then he lifts the flask up to drink, we both seem scared by his response

I lean forward, pressing my lips against his

I can taste the vodka that still lingers on them

Maybe that's why I feel sick- switching from Rum to vodka

He pulls me closer, deepening the kiss

I'm more than happy to oblige, my heart is beating and a warmness is spreading from my stomach downwards

I sigh into the kiss, starting to feel the way that we are sat on the bed is a little awkward

I move one leg over his hips

In seconds his hands are on my hips, lifting me up and in his arms

I moan against his lips, feeling way to hot

All I wanted to do was take off my clothes, in fact itching to do it

I push Four back, and begin to lift my top up, but before the bottom of my bra is even shown I am flipped over on my back

My arms pinned above my head, a small gasp leaves my lips before Four places his on mine again

I squirm under him; the only contact I can feel is his hands over my wrists and his lips

But I want more

'Tris' He whispers pulling way, I look at him stilling the movements of my body and taking deep breaths

Fuck

I need to calm whatever is happening right now right away

'I think… I think we need to lay ground rules' I stop talking to lick my lips

Four nods, looking down at me

Before letting go he moves a little further down the bed that I wanted him to

But then again I can't complain- granted I only tried to take my top off

But with the alcohol coursing through me I don't think I would have stopped

'Okay I want to be straight up- also because I'm a little drunk I think saying this will be less embarrassing- Four, I'm a virgin'

Well that was bullshit- I was just as nervous telling him now as I was at thinking about it when sober

'That makes two of us Tris' He whispers, I watch him

How on god's green earth can this man still be a virgin

'What?'

'More shocked that I am' He smiles slightly

'Yes, have you seen you?' I gesture with my hands, and this time I get a real laugh

And its deep and husky and downright sexy – I feel a spark of lust creep back in

'Tris, It's not like I haven't dated- Just no one ever captivated my attention long enough'

'But I have?' I say it before I could even think about it

Sober Tris is going to have a few things to say to drunk Tris in the morning

'Yes' He says, the smile staying on his face

I feel myself blush- which seems stupid considering the position this man just had me in

'Okay ground rules- we need to keep things like that to a minimum….. for now' I say pointing to the bed we were had just been on

'I'd say done deal but'

'I know- how about we set stages' I say smiling

'You want to list the things we can do?' He questions, a crooked smile now on his lips

'Not list them, but if we are going to move slowly then we have to move with the step- there are things… other things than sex- that…. Erm….. we can both….. enjoy- when we feel comfortable with it'

Fuck what am I even doing

I shake my head, even to me that sounded stupid, we are only just dating

Yes I am accepting his gulp of a drink as an acceptance to be my boyfriend

I really hope sober Tris remembers this

He laughs again and I blush harder

'That's fine with me- what about dates' He's now moving closer

'What?'

'Well- I feel like I should take you on at least one date, before you start planning out our whole sex life' He laughs kissing my softly on the lips

I laugh

'Yes- I'd love a date'

I kiss him back, still a little cautious

'I'd say tomorrow but you seem a little drunk- a hangover will be unavoidable'

I laugh and kiss him again

I stand to stretch and say we should head back to the party when cheering and craziness happens

'Happy new year' He says

Stepping towards me, kissing me softly on the lips

* * *

So new Years- what did you guys think ?

xoxo

Sammy


	15. The Aftermath

Hi,

Later in the day update- got a little lost with where this if going

All back on track

enjoy

xoxo

* * *

The aftermath

I thought I've had hangovers before

That was all a lie

I rolled over, still wearing the same clothes from last night, one shoe on and one off

I groan, regretting making the noise at the throbbing feeling in my head

I curl back under the covers not even caring how uncomfortable I was being fully dressed

'Urgh Tris' I turn my head, not seeing where the voice came from

The bed began to shift, and up sits Chris- mascara all over her face

I want to cry as I push myself up into a sitting position; I feel a bubble rising in my throat and feel a acid burning feeling in the back of my throat

God I have never felt more sorry for myself in my whole life

'What' I croak, praising whoever closed the curtains last night

Any form of brightness would kill me right now

'Pass the water' She whispers pointing next to the bed, leaning over I grab two bottles

Once again thanking drunk Tris for knowing what I would need in the morning

'Well you were a drunken mess' I say after taking a few gulps to cool the burning in the back of my throat

'And you were missing all night- where the hell where you at midnight?' She says

I think back, gaps in my memory make me a little worried

Then something twigs

'Fuck' I say crawling back under the covers in embarrassment

Everything was counter balancing itself

Four was now my boyfriend

I basically but all sexual experiences on a time line and in a list

Four was now my boyfriend

I tried to jump his bones

'What?'

Chris says, crawling up to the top of the bed I groan again

'Well I was with Four' I say still refusing to get out from under the blanket

'OOOOO'

'Stop' I say the sound going right through me

'So I offered him sex- basically' I say feeling my throat go dry as I say it

'What? Tris you haven't even seen a guy naked- and you offered sex' Chris pulls the covers away from my face and I want to shield myself away

'He turned me down- don't worry' I say feeling my face heat up

'Aw, tri-'

'But he is my boyfriend' I say, smiling slightly

I'm embarrassed by how forward I was, but that's a drunk Tris thing

'What?' Chris starts to bounce the bed, begging for more information

I tell her what I remember from last night, trying to shrug it off, while I feel sick my mood cannot be killed

'Right up now- I need food, get dressed' She says climbing over me

I have no idea how this girl functions

'My treat' She says winking and getting dressed

At least she was smart enough to take off her clothes

I role out of bed, regretting it suddenly

I have no idea how I am going to get changed

I see a shirt draped over the door of my wardrobe and just change out of my crop top

I don't care right now; a bubble bath can happen once I have eaten

I look in the mirror and notice that my makeup is still in tact

Magic

We trudge down to the car; I huddle into the passenger seat wanting death to take me

'Okay, I'm going to apologise but this is how I sort out my hangover' Chris says turning the keys in the ignition

In seconds she has the music blasting, and all I want to do is cry

'Tris sing- it helps' I shake my head, hiding further into the car seat

I feel the window shaking from the vibrations

Chris is singing at the top of her voice and dancing slightly in her seat, I have no idea how she has the energy for this

We pull into the parking lot, Chris darts out

Running to the door and inside, I shake my head- I am refusing to get out

Nothing is getting me out this car right now

Another car pulls up next to us, and a small tap on the window forces me to open my eyes

I look up to Zeke- sunglasses on

I lean back, twisting the car keys and winding the window down

'Why hello- you look like you are hanging' He says leaning in the window

'Fuck off' I say curling back up

He just laughs and taps the window before heading into the same building as Chris

I look into the car next to us

Four

Of course

'Hey' I say sitting up a little better, he smiles slightly and leans out the window

'Feeling a little worse for wear then?'

'So bad…I…err kind of want to apologise for last night ' I say, leaning my chin on the window frame

'No need- so that date then?'

Yet another part of my memory that was lost

'Sure'

We make plans to meet during the weeks, and set up another training session for this week

Chris jumps back in, I throw out a goodbye before the music starts up again

In second we are driving away, the smell of French fries has me salivating

In seconds I have demolished my portion- and soon singing along with Chris

For a hangover from hell, having a best friend who can drive makes all off this so much better

However my aim for the rest of the day is to climb into the softest PJ's I own and claim the couch as my kingdom, with the only aim to stand up when the delivery guy turns up with my food

And thank the heavens that it worked out

Me and Chris made it home, curled up and gossiped about last night

While it might have only been around 3pm when we ordered food, and we ordered enough to feed a family it was worth it

Lapsing into silence to curl up and watch crappy TV so we could sleep for once

…

By the time Monday roles around I'm ready for it

Hangover gone, morning run ticked off

Feeling like today was going to be a good day

I jog to the studio, so that I will be warmed up properly

Taking into account the things I have learnt outside of class I begin to put focus into my moves as well as power

I keep up, I don't stumble and in the two structured fights I hold my own, not flinching and deflecting

I can help but smile

Well that is until I'm placed with peter

His nose now healed but his hand still looking a bit worse for ware

We begin with the moves; I kick a little harder thinking about how much this prick deserves it

Well that is till her lands me on my arse

I stand up waiting for Eric to intervene on the move he just used

Eric just looks at me and turns back to the other paired off

I feel the anger building back up

If I'm on my fucking own then fine

I jump back up and into the expected stance

We stand off for a couple of minutes, we landing a few blows but I always end up on my arse

Which just makes me more and more frustrated

I grind my teeth by the end of the class

My arse hurting from landing on it so many times

I head into the locker room to grab my bag

As I reach my locker I feel Peter shove me

I turn in anger dropping my back

'What the fuck is your problem' Snarling I take a step closer to him

Forgetting about all the parts of me that hurt, just feeling this rage boiling over

'You shouldn't be in that class' He says calmly

I take a few deep breaths before turning around

Before I and take a step he trips me

Snapping I spin around, landing a low kick to his side

As he bends to grab the area I just kicked I grab his hurt wrist

I snap it backwards, knowing which pressure point to push on, he cripples to the floor

'Listen here you little prick, anyone can knock someone on their arse when they aren't fighting properly- so back the fuck off'

I keep my voice low and hold him in that position for a few seconds longer, letting him know that I'm not weak and he can't push me around

Just as I'm about to pull away someone is pulling me back

I push away, turning to see Eric watching me

He leads me with my shoulder from the room, not giving me chance to grab my bag

I huff following- he's okay to let peter kick the shit out of me without so much as a blink of an eye yet when I have the advantage it's a completely different story

So much for today being a good day

I sit in the office waiting for Eric to come back

However the person who comes through the door is the last person I expected

'Tris?' Cathy is stood in the doorway looking at me

I groan silently and stand

I walk past her glaring at the back of Eric's head

No way in hell did he have to get her involved, there was no point or reason in it

'What where you even doing in a place like that?' She says starting the car

I just look out the window, still feeling angry at the lack of how fair this whole situation is

'Tris' Well here it comes

The motherly voice

'I've been taking classes for the past month or so, okay'

'Why would you even want to- fighting Tris really?' I hear the disproval in her voice

I begin to feel guilty, if I had just explained to her in the first place why I wanted to take the class she would have let me without and problem

But getting called down for me fighting- well she was never going to let me go back again

'It's not just fighting, its learning control and a skill- okay' I snap back

'Then why am I getting called in for you fighting Tris, that's not very ladylike'

I just continue to look out the window refusing to answer or even look at her

I want nothing more than to get out of this car and avoid it all

Once we are home I think I'm safe to just head to my room and calm down

Because I really do need to calm down because right now I still feel like I am simmering

'Don't think you are getting out of this Tris- that was not acceptable'

She turns before I get chance to make it up the stairs

'Whatever' I say walking up a few steps

'Tris I knew that when I took you and Caleb on that it would be hard- but right now you aren't making any sense, why where you in that place, and why where you inflicting pain on another student out of session?'

I turn on her then, stood just a little taller

The furrow of her brow explains just how angry she is with me

And right now I'm not going to get in an argument with her, because I'm not going to hold back

'Think whatever the fuck you want' I snap, walking back down the stairs

I head straight out the door, Cathy shouts after me but I keep walking

I get half a block away before my heart rate has calmed down, Looking around I see that I am closer to Four's than anywhere else

I pat down my pockets and realise I left my phone in my bag in the studio

Fuck it a drop by isn't going to kill him, and it's still fucking freezing

I make my way to his house, taking a few deep breaths I walk up the steps and knock

After a few seconds I hear shuffling from behind the door and his dad answers

'Hello' He says watching me

'Hi, is err… Tobias in please' I say, using his real name and not his nickname

I still haven't had the chance to ask him about his real name yet

'You won't find him here, he moved out' He begins to close the door

'What do you mean moved out?' I place my foot in the way so he can't close the door

'He moved out a month ago' and this time he pushes the door closed fully

I stand there shocked for a few minuets

What does he mean moved out?

I shake my head; everything about today was confusing me

I still wasn't ready to head home

I knock once more, hoping to find out his new address

But his dad ignores my nocks

I look around and decide to head to Chris's

With night sneaking in, I know that knocking isn't the best idea

Her home life is a little less than perfect

So the age old throwing things at her window works

She comes down and lets me in

Once back in her room she lends me something to sleep in and lets me unload all the anger and confusion I feel

And thankfully she lets me stay the night

Because I did not want to go back and face Cathy right now

* * *

Read and Review pretty please :)

If you do review, give me a heads up on some stuff you would like me to write more off- like party chapters or school chapter, or something new- all will be taken on board

xoxo

Sammy


	16. Date mark two

Hi there,

Another chapter for you (sorry about the delay)

xoxo

* * *

The Date make 2

Waking the next morning was a little bit of a nightmare

I had a crap tone of messages and voice mail from Cathy

And the guilt started to set in

I couldn't stay angry all the time and that began to pass pretty quick

Also having Chris wake me up at 6am to sneak me out the house before her family woke up made it a little harder

I was still in my work out clothes, and needing a shower

I walk home slowly, trying to remember Cathy's work schedule

But I couldn't for the life of me

The morning was cold, and not running had thrown me off my game

I reach the house, glad to see that Cathy's car was gone

At least it gave me the day to freshen up and figure out a way to get out of the impending argument that was due to happen

Once inside I strip and grab a very hot shower, climbing into some comfy shorts and a T shirt I head down to make some breakfast

I message Chris once more to thank her for putting me up last night

I realise now just how childish I had been

But in the years since I lost my parents I have the building anger

Thant when I was younger took control of me; I did reckless things and didn't think about the repercussions

That's why I ran every day, that's why camp helped me so much

It was an outlet for my anger

I sigh sitting at the breakfast table alone, then I notice it- a small sheet of paper left close to the sink with my name written on the top

I take on last bite of my toast and pick up the perfectly folded letter

Laying it flat on the table I read it

_Tris, _

_You're action's last night were too far- you know you can talk to me, but running away was not the right response. I'm in work till 12 tonight I expect you to be home when I get back, do not think you are getting out of this unpunished_

Sighing I place the letter back down

Little specks of anger build again; Cathy was never here to see what I got up to on a normal day

My grades are acceptable, I never skip school and I never get in trouble

The only effort she ever has to put in is cooking- and then that's rare because of her hours at work

I was basically rising myself at this point

And for her to now try and throw in some semblance of a normal family life, its irked me

Rubbed me the wrong way, and it just made my anger from yesterday build back up

I was angry at Cathy for not listening

At Eric for being useless and biased

At Peter for being a prick

At Four, I still had no idea where he was or why he wasn't living at home

I still lacked my bag and my phone

Soon that anger ebbed into self-pity

And I let it, slouching into the front room

But before I get the chance to I notice a small flyer sticking out the letter box

I grab it and settle onto the couch to read it

_Dauntless _

_Ultimate fighting pits _

_Evenings between 9-12 _

Something twigged in my mind then, before reading the whole leaflet I force my mind to pull the word back up

Repeating Dauntless in my head and it twigs

Dauntless had been in the news a couple of years ago, a squad from the police force took up a tournament there

Technically it wasn't illegal but I know that it didn't go down to well at the precinct for having a part in it

They took part to help hone their skills, making them better in the field

Resorting to restraint instead of over violence

The army now had a base that worked with them as a new form of combat

I look back down at the flyer taking in the main details

The next 'match' as they put it was in a couple of days

No set fighters, but other elements were part of becoming a member

The more I read the flyer the more I want to sign up

And in an impulsive second I stand a head to the office

Logging in I sign up, adding in all my details

If anything it would be worth having a look

Wouldn't hurt

Unless I decided to join in

I smile, feeling a little bit more in control

Throwing the flyer away so that Cathy doesn't find it

She's not okay with me going to the studio; there would be no chance in hell that she would be okay with me going to a fighting pit

I settle back into the couch and just lay about, wasting the day away

….

I'm woken in the dark to a knock on the door

It takes me a few seconds to grasp my surroundings, it was now dark outside and the film that I put on hours ago was just playing and replaying the home screen

There it was again, the knock

I force myself up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and head towards the door

If I didn't wake up properly soon I would be in no place to have a conversation with Cathy

However when I do finally make it to the door it's not Cathy stood there

'I know I said casual in the text, but you are going to freeze' Four leans down and kisses me on the cheek

It takes me a few minutes to process properly

'Erm, hey' I step back for him to come inside from the cold

Glancing at the clock on the wall I see that it is nearly 8

'You okay?'

'Hmmm, yes- I left my phone at the studio yesterday' I close the door and head towards the front room

Sitting down I place my legs under me and try to shake the sleep off a little more

The cold from opening the door had helped a little but my head still felt a little foggy

'Well that explains it- date night' Four says not walking in any further than the door way

It takes me few minutes to process but then I get onto it

'Oh right- yer, if you give me like five minutes and promise to have me home by 11?' I stand up now feeling a little more awake

'Deal'

I throw the remote at him and head towards the stairs

I am not in any state for a date, I let my hair air dry so it was a mess of waves and random strands

I make it to my room, deciding that a quick up do was my only real option if I was going to get done in five minuets

I pull my hair up into a high bun letting small pieces fall down framing my face, grabbing some eye liner and a little lip gloss that was my face ready now time to find clothes

I opt for some skinny black jeans and a silver metallic high low top

Keeping the footwear simple to just some black flats

And I was ready- acceptable for a rushed date night, but not how I would love to be seen on my first real date

But it will have to do

When I get back downstairs four's no longer in the front room

I look around and notice the light on in the study

I make my way towards it, catching Four inspecting the book case

'Ready' pushing the door open smiling

This will be the perfect distraction

And if Cathy is as angry as I think she is, this is probably the only social life I will have in the next month or so

Climbing in the car I'm still not sure where this date is heading

Keeping the conversation light as we drive, I start to think about the fact that I have no idea where he lives now

Not that it's a big thing

But he's not at home, with his dad

And its not something he told me

Now I'm stuck between whether or not to bring it up

Or wait till he does

Biting my lip I chose to leave it

Turns out we are going out for something to eat, which is brilliant because my stomach began to make a lot of noise as we were driving

Once seated and the main food ordered, I'm left alone with Four

And now that I am fully awake I can appreciate him

A dark t shirt, which was covered with a dark leather jacket

Which is now hanging on the back of his chair, showing me the beauty that is his arms

I can't help but smile- this is my boyfriend

And this is our first real date

Well in my mind I count the garden that he took me to before we got together as our first date

'So I heard something went down at the studio yesterday' He says placing his drink back on the table

Sighing, I knew there was something he wanted to talk about

He seemed a little to on edge in the car, and he was avoiding a conversation topic

'It was totally unfair, Peter was being a dick all class' I lean back in my chair getting comfortable

Starting to feel a little more relaxed now

'Eric got reprimand for it' Four smiles, leaning on his arms

I'm not used to him being this open around me, a smile is normally fleeting

And right now its feeling a little forced

I lean forward myself, enjoying feeling so close to him

'Good he was a fucking idiot' Four looks a little perplexed

'I'm not used to you swearing so much' He states, not moving further back

'I'm not used to you forcing smiles' That one catches him off guard

I laugh slightly taking away some of the tension

'Dates, stressful'

He laughs a little then, but a real laugh

'Yes, sorry- every date I've been on before has been forced; I also don't want to offend you'

And this has my attention peaked, asking him to elaborate was the funniest thing I have ever seen. His cheeks flashing a little bit of red and looking away

And that's how we spent the rest of the date sat talking about past dates

How I ended up on one with Al, and how I've been avoiding him ever since

And how Four had been on countless dates, forced by Zeke and one way or another somehow insulting his date within minuets

'So you basically called her fat' I laugh, leaning back as the waiters takes away our plates and Four askes for the bill

'No that really wasn't my intention- I just….. it just came out wrong' I laugh again watching him squirm slightly

And that's when a passing waiter trips, throwing a whole bowl of soup over Four

I escape seconds before a glass of water lands where I was sitting

Four after being pelted with the hot soup was still in place

Not moving, I'm trying not to laugh but I'm finding it pretty hard right now

The waiter fusses, repeatedly apologising and handing some napkins to Four

So while the date seemed to be going good until then I guess it goes a little better

As an apology we didn't have to pay for the meal

The time was starting to tick closer to the time I had to be home so we headed off

'I just need to make a stop first, I really just want to get out of this shirt' Four says, taking the turns towards the road I have seen him on a couple of times

And then it clicks

I saw him with boxes, and leaving there before

Turns out I was right

'Where are we heading' I say, waiting till it's clear that we are no longer heading to his father's house

'Okay, I should have told you- but I have my own place now, I just want to run in an change my top' He's now pulled onto the drive of a small semi-detached house

Fairly close to the main high street

'Can I see' I say, climbing out the car at the same time as him

He shrugs and walks to the front door

I follow, not sure what I'm going to find when I get inside

He opens the door for me; I step into a moderately open plan down stairs

Four brushes past me, pulling his top off as he goes

My eyes are pulled to the black plastered over his spin and ribs, a bandage or two still in place

But so far it looks like his whole back has been turned into some kind of master piece

Before I can say anything he's heading into the kitchen area

I walk inside slowly, taking in the emptiness of the place

Yes its fully furnished, couches, tables and all the other basic stuff

But it lacked personality, nothing person lying around- the place is spotless as well

Four steps back out; new top in place and car keys back in is hand

'I should be getting you back in time for your curfew- don't want to be making a bad impression already' He says stepping closer and kissing me lightly

Pulling away almost instantly, not letting it deepen- because right now we are in his house

No adults, no rules

And no reason to stop kissing

I sigh turning and asking the question that is burning into my mind

'Four, why did you move out?' He's stood by the open door when I ask it

His face empties instantly, shut down from me

I know instantly I am not going to get any answer out of him

'We have to leave, or you will be late'

What a response, I just walk past

Dropping the topic for now, he will tell me when he wants to

The car ride over to mine is quiet; I can see Four thinking and a couple of times he even opened his mouth to talk to me but closes it

This is something I should leave him to think about

As we round the corner of my road I notice Cathy's car now in the drive way

Well fuck

I say goodbye and thank you, but not getting the chance to share so much of a kiss

Starting to feel nervous I make my way to my front door

I realise then that as fun as tonight had been, I only kissed Four twice

I now wish I had stayed at his, as I open the door Cathy is stood there waiting for me

Here we go.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review

And stick around it you like it so far- another chapter should be up tomorrow

:)

xoxo

Sammy


	17. January Blues

Why hello again,

Another chapter for you, hope you enjoy

xoxo

* * *

January Blues

So things got pretty heated with me and Cathy

Things where said, tears happened

And I got the short end of the stick, grounded for a month and when I do finally get my phone back from the studio it was going to be taken off me

In the couple of days that followed that we hardly spoke

Granted the grounding wouldn't really work what with her work hours- but I wanted to prove that I wasn't some reckless person

I stood my ground on not leaving the studio and the additional classes on Saturday with Four

She wasn't pleased, and the argument carried on for another two hours- but I wasn't backing down and there is no way that she can stop me

So I spent the remainder of the week locked indoors

I had finally got my stuff back from the studio, which was pointless because Cathy drove me and I still didn't get to see what was on my phone

So I spent the week training in my room, studying and just down right sulking about

Things seemed to be getting on the right track again when Monday rolled around and I had school

Well I was in a happier mood because I'd get to see Chris again

However on the way to the door the phone began to ring

Knowing that Cathy was still in bed from the night before

'Hello'

'Tris, shouldn't you have left for school' Caleb says down the phone

Groaning I motion to Chris to wait one moment

'Was just about to leave, Cathy's in bed and I'm not going to wake her up for you' I grab my keys waiting for the goodbye I was expecting from the phone

'Good, it was you I wanted to talk to anyway- I'll keep this short. What are you playing at? You realise how hard everything is for Cathy and you are acting like a five year old, running off- Tris you are nearly 17 and you need to act like it-'

He carried on for another five minutes- outlining why he was disappointed in me

I grind my teeth for the whole conversation, until I finally hang up

Fucking prick

Waits a whole week to kick off, who the fuck does he think he is

I climb into Chris's car, renewed with anger

The entire drive to school I rant about Caleb and Cathy

Chris thankfully just sits and listens letting me get it off my chest

We part for different classes, most of the day I'm not focused

But thankfully because the last week I spent indoors I got a lot of work done, meaning I was a little ahead in some classes- so it was easy to drift in and out

The studio was closed tonight for some reason so another night of confinement at home

I was starting to go a little stair crazy

I check my emails, and realise I have one from the pits

A scheduled meet up was for tomorrow, granted I could still make it with Cathy being on nights this week, but now I'm starting to think that it's a bad idea

So another night in planned for me

…

The day passes slowly, and the only interesting moment comes when I enter the Gym

I can't wait to get some real exercise in; Cathy had resorted to taking my keys off me and locking the house up- so morning runs have become none existent

I tried running around the garden a few times but that all felt a little pathetic

As we were lining up molly shoved into me

I brushed it off thinking it was a mistake, but throughout the class she continued to nudge, push and in trust attack me

I began to retaliate, it all escalating till she ended on her arse

'What the fuck if you're problem' I say

'Get down of your high horse bitch- I hope to fucking see you at the pits' She snarls walking away

Only because we had caught the attention of the teacher

I calm down and walk away as well

How did she know that I got the flyer about the pits, or that I had even thought about turning up for it

Shrugging it off I finished up the lesson

…

I wanted the rest of the day to drag, I never really got a break because of a group project that I really didn't want to do had now begun and no matter what Cathy wouldn't believe I had to work on it

So I didn't even get to spend any of my breaks with my friends, I spent it in a dusty computer room

Hating my life right now

Not a week ago it was going great, hanging out with friends, getting a boyfriend and finding something I love

Now I never get to see my friends or boyfriend and family life was a bitch

When the end of the day was done I walk through the front door, glad to see that Cathy was out still

I take the advantage of having my front door key back and head out for a run

Pushing my legs harder than normal, loving the burning feeling I have missed

By the time I make it home I'm covered in sweat and smiling, I still made it back in time

I rush up to the shower, once again throwing on some lazy clothes

My normal every day clothes are starting to gather dust because I never get to wear them

I'm starting to feel like Cathy's punishment is getting a little harsh

The fact that she no longer allows me to go running, or even have a front door key most of the time

I know running off was a stupid and childish thing to do- but she was over reacting just a tad

And that argument was proven true when she got home and noticed my running shoes by the front door

'Tris- why are these here? I told you not to leave the house' I see the frustration in her eyes

'Cathy I went for a run, around the block- I didn't see or speak to anyone, it's no big deal'

'Do you not understand the meaning of the word grounded' her voice is starting to get a little high pitched

Great yet another argument, why did everyone in my family feel the need to kick of on me today

For the past week I have stayed in this house, not talking to anyone

'Oh sorry I didn't realise I was restricted from basic needs, let me just empty my water bottle' I snap, turning towards the kitchen

'I don't know what has gotten into you, but this has to change' Slamming her bag on the kitchen table, I turn to face her

'Cathy I'm 16 years of age, for the past week I have been house bound with no contact to the outside world, I have done all my homework and every other little thing you have asked or expected from me- and now all I have done is go for a run, and you're flipping out'

Cathy goes a little red in the face as I say this

I keep my voice calm, not in the mood to cause an argument but I can see it come

'Tris, that is the punishment I set you- as you're legal guardian, you think that attacking someone is a joke? That me getting called out of work to pick you up is normal 16 year old behaviour- I'm starting to feel like I don't even know who you are, go to your room'

By the end of her rant she is red and shouting

I can see her slipping on this, she knew how to punish me when I was younger but now it was different

I'm older, I think for myself

And now I've started back chatting as she puts it, but I'm just standing up for myself

'No, Cathy I can't keep doing this. That boy you so say I attacked, attacked me first- he was in my class he was pushing me and not sticking to the moves, I'm covered in bruises from where he attacked me- Yes my action's where reckless, but I had to prove to him I'm not a punching bag. I'm not dropping the class because I enjoy it, but I'm not backing down from my actions because I feel they were warranted, if you want to continue punishing me for doing what I thought was right, go right ahead'

This was the first time I got my point across, during the last argument Cathy just shouted at me, every time I tried to say something she would cut across with something new

And that was exactly what she did now, not listen

Or only listening to the wrong parts

Things began to get heated again

Her trying to force me to drop the class

And that's when we landed at logger heads; she was insisting I drop out

And there was no chance I was doing that

'Fine' I shout, grabbing my bag and walking out

But then walking back as I remember where my phone is

'Where do you think you are going' she shouts from the kitchen

'Out of this fucking house, I can't stand it. Cathy you can't control every aspect of my life, I'm continuing the classes, but right now I'm getting out of here- I'm staying out, I'll text when I'm coming home'

I shout jumping down the steps and down the road

This time I was just going to head straight to Fours

I left not to avoid the argument or to hurt Cathy, but in that situation I began to feel claustrophobic

Think that if I gave in and let her control what I did, I wouldn't be me anymore

I wouldn't see my friends

I wouldn't know what to do, I'd have a loss of control- and that scared me

I reach Four's and think for a moment before knocking

I would have text if my phone hadn't been dead

To my surprise Zeke opened the door

'Oh hey, you aren't the pizza guy'

'Ha-ha, no I'm not. Is Four in'

Zeke nods taking a swig from the beer in his hand

I follow him back in, Four is sat in the middle of the couch with Uriah and another guy I don't really know

'Hey' I say, not stepping in

Dammit I should have just gone to Chris's, intruding on boys night

Four notice's me and gets up

I make my way to the kitchen for a little more privacy, only that's not the best option since its open plan with the front room

'You okay?' He asks, placing his beer on the side and hugging me

'Not really' I sigh into his chest, he makes me feel calmer

'Aren't you meant to be grounded?'

'Pretty much, things got a little heated. Sorry to intrude I'll go' I pull away slightly and he lets me

'Don't be stupid you don't have to leave' He says leaning against the door frame

'Can I stay the night' I whisper, scared for him to say no

Already planning the entrance route to my house without Cathy realising I was home

'Of course, I'll tell the lads to go' He begins to walk away

'No don't, I'm….. I just want to crawl into bed- you don't have to send them home'

He nods, and leads me to his bed room

Not a guest room- which I know he has

I feel my heart beat a little faster

'Here you go- bathroom's just down there'

He leans forward and places a small kiss on my lips

'G'night Tris' I smile and walk into his room, letting him close the door behind me

In seconds I'm curled up under the covers and drifting off


	18. Unexpected

Hi again,

So the reason this chapter is called unexpected- is simply because this was not what I set out to type, but it took on a mind of its own

So warning- pretty much lemon, lemon and a little more lemon

xox

* * *

Unexpected

I woke in a dark room, tangled in Four's covers

I push myself up, shoving my hair out my face and sweating under my clothes

Dammit why didn't I grab some PJ's

I crawl from the bed and check my phone, only a couple of messages and I realise it's only 1am

I stand and stretch, opening the door slightly I hear the front door close

I walk down the stairs slowly, and sit on the bottom step watching Four clean up the front room

'Hey' I whisper, now that the house is quiet

'Hi' He continues what he's doing and I continue to watch

'Can I steal a top' I say standing and seeing the pile of fresh washing on the kitchen table

'Help yourself' Heading over to the sink he starts to fill it his back to me

Shrugging I pull my t-shirt off and his on

Just as I get it over my head I notice his reflection in the window watching me, he eyes look away when he notices that I caught him

I blush a little and smile

I step out of my jeans and fold my clothes up

What a bitch of the fact I'm going to have to wear these for school tomorrow

I notice some sheets laid out on the couch

'You don't have to leave your room just because I'm here' I say leaning against the door way

Happy that his T shirt falls mid-thigh

'I thought I would let you sleep' He says, drying his hands and walking over

I step up and kiss him lightly on the lips

'Don't be stupid' I walk back to his room crawling back under the covers happy that my legs are now free from the denim

'I'm just going to grab a shower'

I mumble in response, falling asleep once again

…

A small noise wakes me once again, I force my eyes open even though they try to refuse and look around the room

I turn over to see Four fast asleep next to me

His arm draped over my hips lightly

I can't help but smile at how peaceful he looks while asleep

I move in closer, letting his hand move from my hip to the small of my back

Resting my face in the crook of his neck

I kiss lightly on the warm skin between his shoulder and neck

Smiling a he makes a small noise

I kiss him again, lifting my lips up and along his neck

His hands pull me a little closer, but I can tell he's still asleep

Which makes me smile harder

I kiss along his jaw, pushing myself a little higher on the bed

I'm about to place a light kiss against his cheek when his lips capture mine

A little shocked because I thought he was asleep I laugh

'Tris' He groans slightly, his eyes hooded with sleep

'Yes' I smile, kissing his lips slightly

'What time is it' He doesn't move, he's completely still

I now realise in the motion of pushing myself up to kiss his face his hand has dropped slightly and now holds my arse

'No idea' I whisper, leaning in for another kiss

This one last longer, its soft and Four seems just a little confused

Making me smile against his lips

Then he's awake properly and kissing me back, I sigh into the now familiar kiss we share

He pulls me closer and I don't refused, well I don't until my arm begins to go dead

I pull away from the kiss, his lips trailing down my neck

I lean over him now, resting my head on my hand

I slide my fingers along his jaw to his chin and raise his head back to my lips

The kiss has begun to start picking up passion

I flick my tongue lightly along his bottom lip

Instead of deepening the kiss he pulls away slightly

And that's when I realise he pulled back to catch his breath- and control

That look of lust on his face turns me on just a little more

Instead of letting him pull away properly I lean forward, pushing him onto his back and kissing him

His lips move softly against mine, I move my whole body then over him

Holding myself up with my knees I pull away to flip my hair to the other side of my face and the kissing resumes

His hands grip me then, bunching up the material of the t shirt I'm wearing

And it begins to dawn on me that I'm only wearing my underwear and his t-shirt

I shiver slightly as his fingers now touch the bare skin of my hips

He pulls away from the kiss then, pulling me down slightly- and pushing me away in the process

His lips are no longer in reach, but because he pushed me down slightly I can now feel just what this kiss has done to him

Even just the feel of how much this has affected him turns me on even more; I can feel him through the material of my underwear

A new feeling takes over, and before I even think about it I grind against him slightly before leaning back in for a kiss

Four groans slightly before my lips touch his

His hands tighten around my hips as I deepen the kiss

Grinding against him I continue to kiss him, feeling a tension build that I just want to release

Fours fingers move below the line of my underwear

My breath hitches and I pull back from the kiss for the first time

We both sit still then, my T shirt is above my hips his hands over my skin

I feel a flush against my skin, my breathing is heavy

And that tension is still there

'Tris' He whispers again

'Four' I whisper back, we just stare at each other for a few moments

Letting each other catch our breath- and decide where this is going

Or if it's going to end

Dam I was not ready for this to end

Four moves his hand slightly, pulling away from my skin slightly

I bite my lip and shake my head slightly

He watches me then, judging my response

'You sure' He whispers

I take a few seconds to think, am I ready for this

Yes

Am I ready to have sex with him?

No

What makes me ready for this?

The tension, and him- sat there in front of me, his eyes watching my every move, my every reaction

I see and eagerness there to see how this would make me act

And I wanted to try it

Still biting my lip I nod very slowly, feeling nerves building

In a split second he has his hands off me

I feel a surge of disappointment, but then he lifts me to the side, laying me down

He starts kissing me this time, slow and building

I wrap my hands around his neck, and into his hair

Not letting him have the chance to pull away

He leans over me now, one leg between mine holding his weight

I'm so focused on the kiss that I'm a little shocked when his hands move along my rib cage lightly moving downwards

The building over nerves is back

I'm close to changing my mind, but that disappears right away when he begins to lightly pull down my underwear

Not once breaking from the kiss, till they are

For which I was grateful, because I'm scared I will chicken out

I want this

I want this bad

The kiss gets a little confused, as we both begin to think about other things

My mind is preoccupied with Four's fingers trailing lightly along my leg, closer to where I really really want him to touch

His hand moves over my thigh, his thumb rubbing the inside when he pulls away from the kiss

I just nod before he asks the question I know he was going to

His voice comes out husky

'Tris, you have to tell me….. I've not done this before- tell me okay' His eyes are watching mine

I nod again, biting my lip

And then he moves his hand to my crotch, moving his fingers gently against me trying to feel me

I gasp slightly when his thumb gently brushes against my clit

He raises an eye brow and brushes against my again

It's like feeling a sharp feeling

Straight to the ball of tension that has built from before

My breathing comes out faster now, waiting for the next feeling

Moving his hand a little lower, he uses his fingers to open me slightly

I can feel how wet I am, and it just makes me moan a little bit more

He made me feel this way

He finds my entrance, and moves his index finger in slowly

He stops his movement, and it's hard not to grind against his hand

He looks down my body, and in that one second I feel insecure

But his eyes find mine again, a small smile playing on his lips

And in the second he thrusts his finger inside me, I'm shocked and pleased at the same time

It's a strange feeling of pleasure

I moan, tilting my head back

No longer looking at him, not wanting any of my other senses working I just want to feel this

He moves slowly in and out of me, making my breathing pick up small noises coming out that I'm unable to control

I feel the tension building; I start to rock against his hand

Reviling in the sharp shocks that happen every time his palm brushes my clit

I look at him again then, his eyes still watching my face

I feel the building, and then feel a little guilty

Only now realising my hands are just lying about uselessly

I lift one; letting my head fall back once again I let my hand guide itself

Moving along his chest slowly, feeling the tight muscle that is under his t-shirt

I brush my fingers against the fabric that's covering just how hard he is

Moving my fingers lightly against him, just wanting to feel him

I never expected him to react the way he did

His finger jerked inside me, hitting something that wholly made me moan properly

I gripped him then in response, my breathing now coming in pants as he moves his hand faster- brushing my clit more often

The tension starts to become a little too much

I move my hand under his waistband, wrapping my fingers lightly around him and move my hand up and down

He pushes harder against me, I feel myself reaching a peek

A peek I don't want to reach yet

But then it roles over me, my body grinding against his hand

My breathing now a mixture of trying to get oxygen and releasing my moans

His movements slow, my body starts to calm down of my climax

I look at him then, now that I feel a little more in control

His eyes are still watching me

I continue to move my hand, feeling him shiver with every stroke

He begins to move his hand, I groan placing on hand against his chest telling him not to

I feel too sensitive and raw right now

I pick up the pace, my arm starting to feel a little like jelly from the movement

But just watching Fours reaction spurs me on

Then he slowly pulls his finger out from inside me, making me moan one last time at the feel of him leaving me, my muscles tightening

And that last moment pushes him over the edge

I feel his body jerk and a spread of warmth over my arm

I slow my movements to a stop and just lay there letting my breathing return to normal

Four opens his eyes, watching me

I lean up and kiss him lightly, pulling my hand away

We kiss like that for a few minutes till he leans back letting my sit up

We sit across from each other for a second, just watching each other

'I'll be back in a second' He says kissing me again

He crosses the room, and grabs a new set of jogging pants and leaves the room

I take this small amount of time to reclaim my underwear and pull them on

Wiping my are on a towel laying on the floor next to Four's side of the bed

I'm back on my side of the bed, feeling weak and satisfied when Four walks back in

He climbs in, wrapping me up in his arms and kissing the top of my head

I curl even closer to him, enjoying the warmth

'Was that okay' I whisper into his collar bone

I hadn't asked, I had just acted

'More than okay- trust me' He whispers back

I feel sleep pulling at me then, I don't force my eyes to stay open this time

'Was that okay for you' I feel his breath against my hair

'Better than okay' I mumble, now letting sleep take me

* * *

Hope you liked :) please review

xoxo

Sammy


	19. Well Shit

Hi all,

Well thank you to everyone that reviewed asking me to carry on- I hadn't realised some many of you were reading, so thank you very much- so it's for all of you that I will keep this story alive 3

xoxo

* * *

Well shit

Waking up the next morning was hard

With the broken up sleep, and feeling still a little worn out from last night antics

I role over to the sound of an alarm clock that wasn't mine

Force my eyes open dreading the sunlight

But there wasn't any, I couldn't help but smile

Rolling over I realise I'm in bed alone, and couldn't help but pout just a little

I push myself up, stretching and cringing at the little ache I feel between my legs

Climbing out of bed I start to wander- trying to figure out where Four is

Once I have inspected the house I realise he mustn't be in, after looking out the window I realise that his car is still here

Shrugging it off, I find a spare towel and shower

Hoping he would be back by the time I had showered, still having an hour of so before having to leave for school

Checking my phone one last time, Cathy hadn't been in touch since last night

But this time I felt no guilt

Yes I understand that she's not happy with my actions

But she was not going to stop be doing what I loved to do, not in the slightest

I dressed and wrapped my hair up in a bun, letting it dry itself since I couldn't find Four's hair dryer, even if he had one

I sit at the kitchen table starting to feel a little worried

Biting my bottom lip I started to think about last night

I had been ready, but now I'm starting to think whether or not if he was

Doubt started to sink in, but I shake it off

His reaction last night was just the same as mine

Just then the front door opens; I hear Four's headphones before I hear him

Walking into the kitchen I see that he is dripping in sweat and carrying a water bottle

'Oh hey, I thought you would still be asleep' He says smiling at me across the table

My doubt is eased the second I see him

I don't regret last night at all

And seeing him again this morning just solidifies that

Granted we haven't been going out for long but I'm starting to forget what it was like to have Four around most of the time

'You're alarm woke me up, I grabbed a shower I hope you don't mind' I smile standing

I walk right into his arms and snuggle in, feeling more confident instantly

The impending doom of knowing I have to go home tonight disappears

'Of course not, I'm just going to grab one myself- hep yourself to anything' He kisses me lightly and pulls away

He heads up to the shower why I search the kitchen for something for breakfast

…

The rest of the week passes slowly, Cathy has gotten off my case a little bit but now it's more of the silent treatment

I was sticking to the rules of being grounded- I wanted to prove that I know my actions were not acceptable

And while because of the silent treatment she wasn't enforcing the grounding I wasn't going to break it

After Monday night I didn't really get to see Four, what with school and my lack of a social life

But surprisingly that wasn't the main thought on my mind

I was constantly thinking about the pits

I had decide I wasn't going to go, but having Molly make her point and knowing that peter was going to be there

The thought of getting to watch him get his arse handed to me interested me just a little

And while I began the week being against it every day I leaned more and more towards it

I would just go and watch

There was no harm in that, to see another side of Fighting

And quite frankly anything that could me better my skills- or teach me something new helped

And it would educated me on the different styles out there that I hadn't even thought about

By the time that Saturday rolled around I was still undecided, I feel like a second opinion would help a lot

But I don't know who to ask or talk about it

While Chris thought it was cool that I had taken up martial arts I doubt she would like the thought of me attending a fighting pit

But in truth wording it like that sounds bad

It's more of a community for training and proving you can better yourself

And every time I thought of it like that the more I wanted to go

I was dressed in my gym clothes ready to head out the door to Fours

We had decided that we would keep the sessions going as long as we could keep it teacher student attitude

As long as I was learning I was happy about it

And any extra time spent with Four was always a bonus in my eyes

When I was close to the door I realise that Cathy must have the day off, as she's sat on the couch eating away and watching a mind numbing reality T.V show

'Cathy, I'm going to a training session I shouldn't be out to long'

She just looks at me through the door way, however this time I get a slight nod

Which in my eyes is progression

The entire walk to Four's house I'm happy

Cathy is warming up, I get to spend most of the day with Four and I get a lazy day tomorrow

I'm all caught up on school work and Monday's session is back on

Things are on the up and up for little old me

I smile when Four opens the door

Not going in for the kiss to keep things none relationship-ish

'Hey' I say stepping past him and placing my bag down

We go straight into practice

Meditation

Going through the moves separately, then pairing together to push me to get the power correct

However today felt different

My kicks where met with a stronger hold, more resistance

I pushed harder thinking that was the aim

But when we switched roles, Four didn't hold anything back

His first kick that I blocked with my forearm knocked me back a step or two

I made a more solid resolve, blocking again

Only then did I notice the look on his face

Which was one of anger

I dodged him next kick

'What-' before I could even ask a question he was moving into another kick

Going in a different method than normal

He stopped before hitting me just pushing me further and further of the mats

Until my back was to the wall

'If I had it you even once you would have been down, and bruised from the impact. You're guard is sloppy and weak' He said stepping back so there was a distance between us

I can't help but furrow my brow in confusion at this new method of teaching

His voice was harsh, and angry

'What the fuck is your problem today?' I ask stepping back onto the mat, but keeping a distance between us

'Any plans tonight Tris' He says, not really asking it was more of an accusation

In fact I didn't have any plans- unless I went the pits but I would have no idea how he would know about them

'Nothing solid- why' I'm genuinely confused

'Oh no plans to turn up at a brutal fighting ring just to see how you would do'

I clench my jaw then

'It's not even like that' I feel myself getting angry now

'Is that what all this is about- I wasn't planning on going to fight'

'You think you can turn up at a place like that and not have to fight- are you stupid' I can see the anger building in him, and his voice goes calmer as he talks

Now I can tell things are getting a little to heated

'It's not even a problem, okay I wasn't even planning on going- but you know what I think I will now' I shout the end, walking out the room and grabbing my bag

I was not ready for this fight, not in the slightest

'Tris' Four says from the doorway to his living room

'What' I snap halfway out the doorway

'If you go, do not expect me to come and get you' His voice is solid as are his eyes as they bore into me

I slam the door then

Now I am 100% going

He just proved that I have not changed in his mind; I'm still that weak girl he thinks can't handle and advanced Martial arts class

And that doubt pushes me into self-doubt

I was not going to let myself second guess myself

I still have no intention of fighting, I'm aloud to go and see what this whole thing is about

….

Later that night, I lock my bedroom door and put my music on, not to loud but loud enough that Cathy will think I'm in

I sneak out the window, climbing down the tree closest and begin the long walk to the address of the pits

The building is on the outskirts of town, where all the old buildings are starting to crumble

I reach a big building, I noticed as I was walking down the road that a few other people were walking in the same direction as me

Wearing all black- at least I will fit in

I had on a pair of black jeans, a simple black T and some running shoes

Easy enough to blend in I guess

I follow everyone, not sure how to enter the building

However it turns out there is a side entrance

Once in the building I notice a row of small shops, still open and looking quite new

As I make it down the hallways, I notice the further in we get the move cave like it gets

Soon I hear the rush of water and a small walkway; crossing over a river from here I can see what must be the pit

Simple called the pit because of what it is

I work my way down, weaving my way through the crowd trying to blend in

I feel a small pang of guilt from coming here but brush that off

The atmosphere is amazing

I stay at the back, stood on a small rock so that I can see over people's heads

Everyone seems to know each other, laughing and drinking

The noise level is amazing, just a huge mumble

Well that is till a man steps onto the open space on the floor

I watch as the fights begin

Interested in the different moves

It is clear that some people have only trained on the streets by the lack of coordination

Others have skills and flexibility that I could never dream off

I feel myself getting sucked into the magic of this place

The constant noise of the water, the shouting and chanting as people watch the fight or just catch up

I catch myself shouting and cheering with the rest

Loving the feeling of being here

This is a place I could come to love, a place that would be amazing to be a part off

But that all ebbs away when I hear my name

'Tris Prior' I look up, trying to figure out where my name has been called from

Then I notice molly, watching me and smiling

Well fuck

Molly points at me and the people in front of me move away slightly, giving me space to walk threw

I want to shake my head and say no

But with so many of them watching me I find it hard not to

I take a small step forward, working my way around the crowd to the middle

Looking at the patch of ground that marks out the fighting space

My heart is in my throat and I'm scared

Four would come and get me if I asked

He just said he wouldn't because he was angry

Right?

I step into the middle, noticing the spots of blood on the floor

And now I feel fear

I didn't come here to fight tonight

I came to check it out

Now I'm stood in the ring against molly

Who is definitely dressed for a fight

My jeans give me movement, but not as much as her clothes

And I have no idea what Molly is trained in

I have no idea what I can and cannot do

I nod along to the rules but not really taking them in

I am so not prepared to fight

The last thought I get to have before Molly is diving at me is that Four was right

I dodge to the left, trying to get my fighting head on

But that focus is lost when Molly's fist connects with my jaw

I moved just slightly so it wasn't full contact

Which is good because I had no idea how I was going to explain away any bruises or cuts

That's when I take a shot to the stomach

I keel over, hitting the hard ground

I role just before Molly's foot lands on my head

I jump up, feeling anger

I move through the motions that me and Four practice thinking that would help

Not at all, and one hit the head and I'm down again

I rub my cheek bone getting angrier with each second

And then I make my real move

I deflect Molly's punch pushing her arm away with mine and landing a solid upper cut to her chin knocking her back

My adrenalin kicking in, amplified by the cheers

I feel my anger rising from the past week

The arguments, Four, Caleb and Cathy all of it was fuelling me

And less than five minutes later Molly was down

I had a cut lip, a bruised chin and some very sensitive ribs

But I felt great and the cheering and people patting me on the back passing me drinks

I felt like I belonged here

I smiled and drank with them

But only for a short time, I was ready to leave and wipe my face up

I walk out of the pit alone, glad when I reach the outside for the cool air

Everything that has happened in the past few hours has shook me

I fought when I didn't plan to

I got accepted when I didn't think I would

And over all I know that I will go back again

Next time I will refuse to fight, but I will learn so much more from being there

I'm smiling like an idiot, still with the adrenalin

But I was starting to feel tired, glad that tomorrow was Sunday and I did not plan on getting out of bed all day

'Tris' I look up then, Chris is running at me

Away from her car

'Are you fucking kidding me' She shouts when she reaches me

I notice then that I am holding my ribs,

I stand up straight ignoring the pain

'What are you doing here' I ask

But I never get an answer

I get a lecture, about how stupid I am, what possessed me to go to a sess pit like that and so on

All the way back to mine

I listened and didn't say anything

Four said he wouldn't come and get me

But doesn't mean that he wouldn't sent Chris

Who was giving me one hell of a verbal beat down

And right now I didn't care

I was tired and loving the thought of my nice soft pillows

I snuck in through the garage this time knowing that I wouldn't be able to make it through the window with the pain in my ribs at the moment

The second I climbed into bed I was flat out

I hadn't even wiped the blood and dirt of my skin and hands

Just out for the count

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope to have another one out tomorrow

Hopefully

xoxo

Sammy


End file.
